Être un Alien pour les nuls
by Sama-Chama
Summary: Quand on est la nièce d'un capitaine sans le savoir, la vie est sur d'être remplie de bourdes, de malentendus et de malaises... Bonus si votre ami d'enfance est un Shinigami roux. Pauvre Sama, fille bâtard.
1. Nouveau départ, nouvelles emmerdes

SoraCooper : Avant toutes choses : C'est la faute à Pantera-sama!

Pantera-sama : Meuh…Quesque j'ai fait encore?

SoraCooper : C'est ta faute si je suis retombée dans mon délire de Bleach, toi et tes maudites ondes de fangirl!

Pantera-sama : =w= Ah…

-OoOoO-

Tout le monde m'a toujours traité d'étrange… Pourquoi, bah je n'en ai aucune idée…

Mais bon, si on commençait l'histoire… Hm, mais par ou commencer… Les présentations, oui, bonne idée. Mais là encore, comment me présenter… Hm, bah j'vais la faire simple :

Nom : Kyouraku

Prénom : Sama

Age : 16 ans

Poids : 120lbs

Grandeur : 164cm

Intérêts : Musique, Arts, Mangas

Désintérêts : Histoire

Aime : Dessiner, écouter de la musique et occasionnellement se payer la tronche des gens.

N'aime pas : Les champignons et le foie.

Phrase fétiche : ''Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose…?''

Orientation : Bisexuelle.

Bon, j'espère grandement que ceci illumine quelques petits doutes que vous aviez à mon sujet, du genre, vous auriez pu penser que je suis un Hollow pervers ou un rhinocéros masochiste ou… je pas quoi encore, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui peux bien se tramer dans votre tête. En tout cas, il serait peut-être temps de commencer sérieusement… Ouais.

En fait, je devrais vous parler un peu plus de mon passé, du genre de quand j'étais encore une gosse. Bah, j'étais ordinaire quand j'étais petite, mais j'ai quand-même réussi à m'obtenir le titre de clown en déparlant… J'explique… C'était la journée parent-élève à l'école et il faillait présenter le travail de nos parents, alors ce matin là, avant d'aller à l'école, j'ai demandé à mon père quel métier il pratiquait. Bon, n'étant qu'un enfant de 4 ans avec un vocabulaire que très peu développé, ca ressemblait plus à « Popa, dans quoi tu bosse? ». Enfin, il m'a confié qu'il était bureaucrate (J'ai toujours trouvé ce mot très inesthétique, grammaticalement parlant.). Alors quand c'était mon tour de faire mon exposé, je me suis exclamée haut et fort :

« Si vous pensiez que vos pères était géniaux, et bah accrochez-vous à vos baskets parce que mon père, C'EST UN BUREAU-BLATTE! »

Silence momentané suivi d'une hilarité générale. Même mon prof s'y est mise! Mais moi, je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte de ma bourde, de la ma phrase fétiche :

« Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose? »

Bref. Maintenant, je continue à déparler, mais j'ai déménagée à l'autre bout du japon depuis. Ouaip, j'habitais à Karakura avant que mon paternel ait décidé, tout seul à part ça, qu'on déménageait… Mais bon! Justement, c'est là que ca deviens intéressant :

Quand j'ai re-déménagé à Karakura!

-OoOoO-

-Sama! Ton cartable! T'oubli ton cartable!

-Ah merde! Papa! J'ai raté le bus!

Et ouais, c'est bordélique le matin, surtout quand j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau est resté couché sur mon oreiller. Enfin bref, premier jour à Karakura Highschool : Bordel total puissance quarante :

Mon cadran m'a laissé sur la tuile

Mon chat a renversé mes céréales sur mon uniforme

J'ai oublié mon cartable

J'ai raté le bus

En gros, ma mâtiné à eu l'aire de ça. Mais bon, à part de tout ces encombrements, j'ai réussie à me rendre à temps à l'école. Première impression : J'vais peut-être pouvoir vivre une vie normale ici.….

FAUX!

Dès la première seconde ou j'ai mis le pied dans l'établissement, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Le genre de pressentiment qui dit : Rebrousse chemin, retournes chez-toi, couche toi en boule sur la carpette et fait comme si de rien n'était. N'est en moins, j'ai continué mon ascension des couloirs jusqu'à trouver le bureau du directeur, qui m'as déblatéré le charabia habituel de bienvenue avant de me donner le numéro de ma classe. Enfin. Je m'y suis rendue en rêvassant, rien de bien extraordinaire. Une fois arrivée à destination je cognai sur la porte. Petit discours du prof étouffé par la porte et finalement :

« Entre, Sama-chan! »

Au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, tous les regards de la classe se sont tournés vers moi. Et merdre, de l'attention… Le prof interrompit les rêvasseries de ses élèves et me pria de me présenter.

« Bon, bien le bonjour, je me nomme Kyouraku Sama et non, je ne désigne pas ma personne d'un titre honorifique, Sama est bien mon prén-»

Interrompue dans mon propre discours par des petits rires. Oui, j'avoue que la composition de mon nom en général est pour le moins étrange, mais pas de quoi en faire une pendule! Je repris mon sang froid, me racla la gorge et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« J'ai 16 ans, j'arrive de l'autre bout du monde, à mon ancienne école, on me surnommait « le démon »

Regards croisé un peu partout dans la classe. Heh heh heh, je les ai remis à leurs places.

« J'aime bien dessiner et écouter de la musique, surtout du techno. J'adore lire des Mangas quand j'ai rien à faire. Et là, comme d'habitude, viens le temps des informations inutiles. Alors je mesure précisément 164cm, je pèse 120lbs et je déteste les champignons et le foie comme rien d'autre. Je suis allergique aux imbéciles et mon odeur préférée est- Ichigo? »

Silence général. Fou rires précédent celui-ci. En effet, au moment le plus approprié de mon monologue, j'ai remarqué la présence inévitable de mon ami d'enfance, Kurosaki Ichigo, qui me faisait de coucous du fond de la classe. Pendant que je le dévisageais avec un visage ressemblant de près à celui d'une truite, la classe, et mon ami ici présent, se bidonnait joyeusement de l'ironie de mon interruption. Même la prof s'y est mise…

Joie.

J'ai fini par prendre place et suivre le restant des cours avec grande attention (Sarcasme). À la pose déjeunée, je me suis fait trainer de force sur le toit de l'école par nul autre que le petit-fruit-des-champs de service. Malgré plusieurs protestations du à ma peur des hauteurs, il a réussit à me tirer jusqu'en haut. Une fois l'acensions terminé, j'ai remarqué la présence d'autres êtres humains autres que ma personne et celle de mon kidnappeur. Après m'avoir présenté à chacune d'entre elles, j'ai finalement pu faire quelque chose de par moi-même :

MANGER!

Les Onigiris et Tamagoyaki n'ont jamais gouté aussi bon! En même temps que de dévorer mes pauvres légumes sans aucune pitié, les autres échangeaient des anecdotes cocasses des conneries que les autres on fait en classe… Et bien sur, moi et mon odeur préféré était au top de la conversation. Et à chaque fois que quelqu'un ramenait ça sur le tapis, il se mangeait une carotte en arrière de la tête. Et éventuellement, un plein milieu d'un fou rire général dû à une bourde de nul autre que Kiego, Ichigo s'arrêta sec. Il se retourna vers moi et se mis à me dévisager. Je le regardais avec le même air hébété.

« -Quoi? Tu viens de te rendre compte que j'suis une meufe?

-Nah, qu'est-ce que t'as dit que c'était ton nom…?

- Quoi? Depuis tout le temps qu'on se connaît, t'as oublié comment je m'appelais?

-Sérieux, déballe ton nom!

-Kyouraku! Là, t'est content!»

Silence et visage de poissons se rependaient dans la gallérie. Tout le monde se mit soudainement à me regarder comme si j'étais un alien. Je les détaillais me fixer et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression qu'ils allaient rire, mais non.

« Quoi…? J'ai dit quelque chose…? »

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Bon, ce n'est pas très long, je vous l'accorde, mais les prochains chapitres devrais l'être, en tout cas, je l'espère =v=

Pantera-sama : Heuu…j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ou je vais me prendre ton poing en guise de p'tit dèj. ?

SoraCooper : … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… encore…?

Pantera-sama : Bah…ok…De un ton texte est beaucoup plus long que les miens et de deux tu es vraiment mais vraiment tarée!-*

SoraCooper : Tarée? Comment ça « tarée »? C'est moi que tu traite de tarée?

Pantera-sama : Bah là quand même! Pas besoin d'en faire un régiment! Je ne t'ai pas traité de bâtard!

SoraCooper : Non mai—

Pantera-sama : Yo.

SoraCooper : Hein?

Pantera-sama : Met un « e ».

SoraCooper : Quoi…?

Pantera-sama : Met un « e » à « bâtard » perce que t'est une fille.

SoraCooper : Bof…

Pantera-sama : BOF?*Choquée et traumatisée*

SoraCooper : XD Des Reviews s'il-vous plaiiiiit!


	2. Tous des cons

SoraCooper : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews tout le monde! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir. ^^

-OoOoO-

J'avais l'attention de tout le monde, au plus grand déplore de ma propre personne. Ils me fixaient tous, tous! Avec des yeux de saumons! Personne de dit mot pendant une bonne minute. Les petit poins s'accumulaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que ce que se ne soit plus soutenable et Ichigo se risqua à briser le silence.

« - T-Ton nom de famille… c'est vraiment Kyouraku….?

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends? Quelqu'un qui ferais usurpation d'identité?

- C'est juste que… T'aurais pas un oncle ou quelque chose du genre qui s'appellerais Shunsui..?

- Hm… Tonton Shu-shu? Bah ouais, c'est juste que je ne le vois pas souvent, c'est tou-»

Minute papillon. Le roux venais de m'avouer indirectement qu'il avait oublié mon nom et puis maintenant, ils était au courant de l'existence d'un être dont je n'avais jamais mentionner la dite existence…? Y'a quelque chose de louche.

« - Hé, attends un peux l'agrume, comment t'est au courant de ça? Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mes oncles ou de quoi que ce soit de ma famille d'ailleurs…

-Bah je sais pas moi, je disait ça comme ça, quoi…

-J'connais pas grand monde qui oublient soudainement le nom de famille de l'un de ses amis d'enfance, qui en fait une pendule et ensuite réussit à deviner le nom exact de son oncle. Alors t'as intérêt à me dire se qui se trame sinon j'te poursuis pour harcèlement!

-Woah! Tout doux! N'en fait pas une affaire d'éta-… S-Sama… Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fait avec ton ruban… Non, éloigne ça de mon cou! »

J'était bien déterminée à lui écraser les cordes vocales, juste assez pour qu'il ai mal mais qu'il puisse encore parler par la suite, mais quelque chose m'interrompit dans mon élan meurtrier. La voix d'une fille, Rukia.

« - Ichigo et moi avons rencontré ton oncle il y a peu. Nous sommes juste un peu surpris de savoir que vous êtes de famille. »

La fraise agitait violemment la tête en signe que oui. Je le regardait d'un air méfiant, mais Rukia m'inspirait confiance, alors j'ai vite abandonner l'idée de torturer sa carotide et autres éléments composant l'enveloppe qui protègerait son tronc cérébral. Je me suis rassise et le reste du dîner et des cours en général s'est passée sans incident majeurs. À la fin de la journée, le directeur m'a interpellé pour me demander comment tout se passait, si je suivait bien les cours, si j'avais des amis etc. Après un débat de quinze bonnes minutes, j'ai réussie à le convaincre que je n'était pas en danger de mort et que je voulais renter chez moi. Sur le chemin du retour, j'ai passé au travers d'un parc. Il y avais plusieurs enfants qui y jouaient. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux, tant mieux pour eux. Je me suis assise au pied d'un arbre pas très loin de là et j'ai reposé mes yeux… Pendant une bonne heure au moins. Quand je me suis réveillée, le soleil était entrain de se coucher au loin, ce qui répandait des jolies couleurs chaudes un peu partout. J'ai ramassé mon cartable et je me suis mise en route vers chez-moi.

Direct en arrivant, j'ai su qu'il se tramais quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je suis entrée doucement, sans faire de bruit, et je me suis collée à la porte du salon pour entendre ce qui se passait. J'ai entre-entendu une conversation entre mon père, ma mère et quelqu'un d'autre.

« -Alors comme ça, c'est terminé…?

-Voui, ils ont fini par la boucler et à accepter la chose. Après tout, ça fait dix-sept ans, il était temps qu'ils en reviennent ces vieux schnoques!

- Chéri, ça veux dire qu'on va repartire… « Là-bas »…?

-En gros, oui…

-Et Sama…?

-Je vais lui en parler ce soir, on verra comment elle va réagire. Dans tout les cas, merci beaucoup pour l'information.

-Mais de- »

Et entre l'empotée de service! Dans un joli élan non-intentionnel, mon pied glissa et je percutai la porte de plein fouet, ce qui eut pour effet de créer non seulement un boucan de tout les diables, mais aussi de faire s'ouvrire la dite porte avec fracas pour me faire débouler jusque sur les genoux de l'inconnu, la figure encastrée dans le plancher.

« - … Rien…?

-Sama! Qu'est-ce que tu était entrain de faire? Écouter au portes? On ne t'as pas appris à faire ce genre d'actes déplorable!

-Désoler, papa…

-Sama, ma chérie, tout va bien…? »

Ah oui, il faut que je vous dises, mon père est du genre à être un peu trop à cheval sur les principes et il déplore tout genre de mauvais comportement, et écouter au portes est en tête de liste. Je me méprends des fois à penser qu'il dépasse les cent-trente ans, le vieux… Ma mère elle, par contre, s'en fiche pas mal et se préoccupe plus-tôt de ma santé. C'est pas que ça me dérange, mais parfois, je trouve qu'elle y va un poux fort…

Pendant que je me faisait sermonner par mon père et me examiner sous toutes les coutures par ma mère, l'être sur qui avait amortit ma chute me regardait de derrière sa frange. Il avait l'air étrange et ça m'étonnait de le voir assied ainsi dans mon salon, parce que les clodos dans son genre, mon père n'osaient même pas leurs adresser la parole, alors les laisser entrer dans la maison, celui-là devaient être spécial!

« -Dites… de quoi vous étiez entrain de discuter à l'instant…? »

Silence embarrassée parmi l'assemblée. L'étranger regarda ma mère qui elle, redirigea son regard vers mon père, qui lui, ne savais plus où se mettre.

« - Sama, l'homme sur lequel tu t'est aplatie-

- L' «Homme sur lequel tu t'est aplatie » à un nom, je te signale!

-Tu trouves sincèrement que c'est le moment approprié pour faire des siennes? »

Peu m'importe la relation qu'il avait avec mon père, je le trouvais marrant l'homme au bob.

« -Alors, comme je te le disait, il est venu nous dire que la situation au foyer familial s'était amélioré de beaucoup et que nous pouvions aller y habiter maintenant.

-Quoi? Parce que j'ai de la famille moi? Je pensait qu'ils était tous morts!

-Eh bah c'est pas tout à fait fau-

-URHARA!

-EEK! »

Je regardait mon père et l'homme au bob simultanément. Il fallait en mettre pour que mon père se fâche, mais il fallais limite tuer quelqu'un pour qu'il cri, et honnêtement, voir mon père crier c'est une chose que vous ne tenez pas à voir plus d'une fois dans votre vie, parce que c'est tout ce que ça prends pour que vous vous en souveniez… Et là, il venais tout juste de crier sur un hurluberlu qui radotait probablement n'importe quoi. Après tout, quelle genre de personne peux être en vie tout en étant morte à la fois...?

« - Je t'ai déjà prévenu pour ce qui était de ce sujet pourtant, non…?

- M-Mais écoute, Ryuusuke, elle va finir par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, non? Surtout si vous vivez là-bas…

-Quelqu'un pourrais arrêter de m'ignorer, s'il vous plait…? »

La situation commençait à me déplaire singulièrement. Premièrement, ils était tous entrain de me dire que j'aillais re-déménager à quelque part dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, ensuite on me dit que j'ai une famille de zombies? Alors là, ils commençaient à pousser un peu.

« -J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui est entrain de se passer, si, bien sur ça ne dérange personne…

-Ryuu, dit lui, elle à amplement le droit de savoir. »

Mon père lâcha un soupir d'abandon. Première mondiale, note à sois-même : Mettre un gros X rouge sur la date d'aujourd'hui. Il se retourna tranquillement vers moi.

« -Sama… Toi et moi… et Urahara aussi, ne somment pas exactement ce que l'on peux qualifier d' «humain » parce que techniquement parlant… Nous ne somment pas des entités en bonne et dû formes…

-Gné? Qu'est-ce que t'est entrain de me dire, là, que je suis morte?

-Sama, t'est sûrement pas au courent, mais ton père est quelqu'un de relativement important à l'endroit d'où il viens et y'a une vingtaine d'années, bah il à fait une connerie, bon je ne peux pas vraiment qualifier ça de connerie, mais bon, il à fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurais pas du faire.

-… Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste?

-Bah il a épousé ta mère. Et ça lui a valu une allée simple ici-bas.

- «Ici bas»?

-Meh, j'ai la flemme de t'expliquer tout ça, alors pour la faire simple, ton père est un Shinigami, un Dieu de la Mort, ce qui en l'occasion, fait de toi un demi-Shinigami, c'est pas génial rien qu'un peu? »

L'homme au bob m'adressait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles et moi, un air hébété. Limite j'arrêtais de cligner des yeux. J'ai regardé mon père qui affichait un air coupable et ma mère qui faisait de même. Mon cerveau c'était mis sur le mode «Sans échec», donc je n'avais que les fonctions vitales à ma disposition, soit :

Respirer

Cligner des yeux

Marcher (Quoi que ce dernier n'était que facultatif…)

Alors j'ai exécuter la chose que je croyais être la mieux pour l'instant : Aller me coucher. En gros, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup et j'ai courut jusqu'à mon lit. Une fois bien emmitouflée et les idées à peu près claires, j'ai réfléchie à ce que Urahara avait dit. Et une seule chose me vint en tête :

Tout des cons…

-OoOoO-

Environs trois jours plus tard, j'ai eu une définition visuelle de ma situation. Pendant une pose entre les cours, j'ai décidée d'aller à la chasse au Ichigo, vu que je n'avais strictement rien à faire et qu'il agissait bizarrement de ces jours ci. J'ai eu beau arpenter tes couloirs pendent six bonnes minutes, aucun signe de l'orangé. Alors, au moment où j'ai décidé d'abandonner, je l'ai aperçu à l'extérieur. Je suppose que c'est pas la penne de le dire, m'ai je me suis précipitée à l'extérieur.

Une fois arrivée sur place, je me suis placée juste derrière Ichigo, et c'est là j'ai entendue la conversation qu'il avait avec Rukia.

« - Veux pas y aller! Non! Je m'y oppose!

- C'est pas comme si on avais le choix, Ichigo! Tu ne peux pas mettre la vie des autres en danger a cause de tes caprices!

-Maieuh!

-Aller, arrête de chigner et viens ici.

-Non! »

Au moment où j'ai vu Ichigo se baisser pour éviter Rukia, mes yeux se sont agrandis. Vu que l'imbécile l'a évité, c'est sur moi quelle se dirigeais! Sa main gantée se rapprochait à une vitesse ahurissante vers mon front et je ne puis faire autrement que de l'avoir en pleine tronche. J'ai eu l'étrange impression de me faire arracher tout les vêtements que je portait, mais ça n'as pas duré longtemps, car en heurtant le sol, ma tête c'est plus-tôt concentré sur la douleur. Presque immédiatement suivant ma chute, je me suis assise, aie mis ma tête dans mes genoux et mes mains derrière celle-ci.

«-AÏEUH! Nom de Dieu! Ça fait un mal de chien!»

Quand j'ai regardé dans leur direction, Ichigo et Rukia me regardaient, encore, avec un regard digne d'un poisson mort, la mâchoire se trimballant au gré du vent, le visage pâle.

«-Oh, y'en a mare de me faire regarder comme ça! Arrêtez moi ça tout de suite!»

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, lors que je me suis mise à regarder le plancher, que j'ai compris la raison des regards de crustacées. Là, sur la terre du terrain de gym, gisait mon propre corps, inanimé. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais seule une onomatopée sortie.

« -… Ah… »

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : *étendue sur son clavier* Oh la la la la, j'ai mal à la tête… Il faut dire que mon écran ne me ménage pas du tout… Mais bon, en dépit de mon mal de crâne, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!


	3. Préavis de catastrophe

SoraCooper : Ah, j'ai toujours mal à la tête… M'enfin, je commence mon autre chapitre quand-même parce que je m'emmerde royalement *masochiste* (J'devrais vraiment arrêter ce genre de choses…)

-OoOoO-

Je restai là, complètement estomaquée devant la vision que s'étalait devant moi, pourtant, mes yeux sont demeuré de leur taille normale. Je me tenais là, debout devant mon propre cadavre. Rukia et Ichigo me regardait, enfin, «moi» et mon «corps», à intervalle, les yeux exorbité. À la place d'être vêtue de mon uniforme d'école, j'avais un uniforme noir avec un Yukata blanc en dessous qui ressemblais à ceux que l'on vois dans les Dojos ou dans les vieux films de Samurais et des sandales en paille que très peu confortable.

Le silence régnait… encore une fois. Et pour être franche, j'en avais ras la pastèque…

«- Bon, vous allez faire quelque chose oui ou merde, parce que si ça continue, dans pas très long je vais pouvoir vous déclarer officiellement en état de mort cérébrale!

- Tu… T'est un Shinigami…?

-Bah… selon les dires de mon père… ouais…

-De-Depuis quand…?

-Depuis le premier millième de seconde où j'ai été «en vie»

Soudainement, Rukia assena un franc coup de poing derrière la tête d'Ichigo et entraîna celui-ci un peu plus loin, mais pas assez loin pour que je ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'elle voulais lui dire, si c'était son intention.

« -Imbécile! Avec un nom pareille, tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle soit normale?

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends? C'est pas parce que cet espèce de soûlon lui sert d'oncle qu'elle doit impérativement être un Shinigami elle aussi!

-Le clan Kyouraku est un clan de haute noblesse, je te rappelle, simple d'esprit!

-Hey! J'te permet pas!

-J'entends tout ce que vous dites, vous savez… »

À cette dernière remarque, les deux cachottiers se retournèrent d'un coup sec, des sueurs froide un peu partout sur le visage. Je les ai effrayé peut-être? Ne serai-ce que deux secondes plus tard, la cloche annonçant le très prochain début des cours sonna, semant une panique momentanée parmi la galerie.

« - J'veux alarmer personne, mais j'aimerais bien retourner dans mon corps maintenant!

-U-Une seconde! »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Rukia m'as renvoyé dans mon enveloppe charnelle et nous avons réussit à arriver à temps pour les cours… Bordel j'était à un cheveux de la syncope…

-OoOoO-

Environs une semaine après ces événements quelque peu dérangeants, Ichigo m'interpella dans un corridor. Il me dit qu'il prévoyait une voyage à la « Souls Society », peut importe ce que c'était, avec Ishida, Chad, Orihime et il m'a demandé si je voulais venir. Intrigué, de un par l'endroit et de deux par ce qui pouvais bien pousser le fruit des champs à m'y inviter, j'ai dit oui. Deux ou trois jours plus tard, il débarque chez moi en me traînant quasiment de force jusqu'à un magasin tout ce qu'il y a de plus louche. La pancarte, quelques peu délabrée qui tenait à peine en place annonçait le nom de la boutique.

Urahara Shouten.

Un mauvais pressentiment de la taille d'un éléphant me passa sur la conscience, mais n'étant moins, Ichigo me lança à l'intérieur, littéralement. Au moment où j'était sur le point de réussir à transformer un crayon en arme blanche, un rire quasiment hystérique m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je me suis retourner pour tomber nez à torse au clodo en Geta qui était dans mon salon quelques jours plus-tôt.

« - Bienvenu au Urahara Shouten, mon humble magasin de matériel en tout genre! Alors que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui~?

- On aurais besoin de ton aide pour ouvrir le Dangai. On a quelques petit trucs à faire au Seireitei.

- Encore? Mais vous allez finir par vous faire tuer là-dedans~

- À t'entendre parler, on dirais que c'est tout ce que tu souhaite… »

L'homme au bob poussa un exclamation et se mit au travail. Pendant ce temps, Ichigo passa par trente-cinq millions de chemins pour m'expliquer qu'une fois à l'intérieur du passage, il va falloir que je cours. Vite, à ce qui parait. Peu de temps après, les préparatifs était terminés, mais avant de nous ouvrir le passage, Urahara et Ichigo… et tout le monde sauf moi, décida que c'était mieux pour moi je sortait de mon corps avant d'entrer au Seireitei. Cinq contre un, pas de bol. Suite à cela, Urahara nous ouvrit le passage en nous laissant sur ces mots :

« Bon voyage, les enfants~! »

-OoOoO-

Mettre le pied dans ce satané passage fût, probablement, l'une des pires décision que j'eu prise de toute ma vie. Même pas le temps de dire «Ouf» qu'Ichigo m'attrapa par le collet et se mis à courir. Complètement perdue, je l'ai laissé faire, et puis soudain, derrière nous, un énorme truc noir c'est mis à nous poursuivre en émettant le bruit le plus phonétiquement affreux que j'avais jamais entendu de toute ma vie.

« -GAH! C'est quoi cette horreur?

- Mais t'est complètement pété ou quoi? Je t'avais dit de courir!

- T'as jamais donné de signal!

- J'ai dit : « Aussi-tôt que tu met le pieds à l'intérieur, tu cours! » C'est assez clair, il me semble!

- Tu veux que je cours? Parfais alors**, je cours**! »

Je ne sait pas trop comment, mais j'ai couru… vite… peut être même un peu trop vite, mais je ne m'en suis jamais rendue compte. Tout ce que je faisait, c'était regarder en avant et rien d'autre. En arrivant à la sortie, je me suis retourner pour voir Ichigo, mais il n'y était pas. Intriguée, je les ai attendu. Deux minutes plus tard, pop, les voilà. L'agrume, qui reprenais son souffle, me regardait, au bord des larmes.

« - Co-Comment t'as fait ça? C'était du Shunpo?

- Du Shun-quoi?

- … »

Ichigo est resté bête pendant un bon moment. Le temps que tout le monde reprennent leur souffle et zoom, on s'est fait entraîner dans le Seireitei.

-OoOoO-

Cet endroit, c'était comme un drôle de rêve. Pas tout à fait bon ni tout à fait mauvais. Il y avais plein de cartiers différents mais qui se ressemblaient tous, tout plein de gens habillé de la même façon, des stands qui avaient tous l'air le la même chose. Ichigo nous à fait marcher pendant deux bonne heures avant de pouvoir, enfin, nous arrêter à une division truc-muche, enfin, peu importe, j'était contente de pouvoir m'asseoir… mes pieds aussi, croyez-moi. Pendant qu'il était parti à l'intérieur d'une petite pièce, j'ai pris le temps de détailler les environs. À en juger par l'immense porte qu'on avait traverser pour se rendre jusqu'ici, on était à la 6èmme division. L'air sentait bon les cerisiers, même si ce n'était pas la saison, le parquet du corridor reluisait comme un miroir, les murs étaient blanc comme neige, l'herbe avait une finition de velours et pas un seul truc n'était pas à sa place. Ah, comme ça peux faire du bien de l'ordre par fois (Je sait, venant de moi, ça fait étrange, mais c'est vrai, quoi..)!

Décidément, il prenait son temps là-dedans. Les minutes passaient comme des secondes, mais je commençait à m'emmerder solide… Et puis là, juste là, au moment précis où je pensait aller voir ce qui se tramait, j'ai sentit une présence au bout du couloir. Une présence affreusement redoutable mais terriblement attirante à la fois. J'ai tourné la tête doucement en sa direction… et je l'ai vu. Un homme, beau grand, attirant, déambulant avec une démarche tellement érotique que s'en était presque illégal. Il avait tout à la bonne place; Un menton doux mais ferme à la fois, des lèvres légèrement rosée juste ce qu'il faut, un nez fin, des yeux si profond que j'ai faillit m'y perdre, des cheveux d'ébène qui flottait dans le vent à la manière d'un film à l'eau de rose (Je déteste ce genre de film, juste pour l'information, Berk). Bref, ça prenais de la retenue pour ne pas le violer sur place, je peux témoigner. Homme ou femme, gay, hétéro, lesbienne, n'importe qui aurais fait exception pour ce spécimen là. Mais plus il se rapprochait, plus je me rendais compte que j'était entrain de devenir maboule et que je bavais presque sur le parquet. Oui, d'accord, je vous le donne, j'ai pas l'air mais j'ai le battement de cœur facile avec les beau mecs… Bah comme une fille normale, quoi… Sauf que moi, je suis tout sauf normal… J'suis un Alien dans un monde de vache… Ou une vache dans un monde d'Aliens…? La première est légèrement plus attirante que la deuxièmement vu que l'avantage me reviens, Nyak-Nyak.

L'homme passa son chemin sans même m'adresser le moindre regard, au plus grand bonheur de ma conscience, qui se serais fait une joie de foutre le camp dans un champ de marguerite s'il l'aurait fait. Ichigo sortit peu après d'où il était entré et me regarda avec un air perdu.

« - Sama… T'as les yeux pleins d'eau, t'est rouge jusqu'au oreilles et tu tremble comme une feuille, est-ce que t'est sur que ça va…?

- Hein? Moi? Bien sur que ça va! »

J'était tellement absente que je n'avais même pas remarque ces petit détails insignifiants, dont la fraise semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à exploiter. Quelques questions indiscrètes plus tard, on a rassemblé tout le monde pour se diriger vers la 8èmme division cette fois-ci. J'avais beau demander à Ichigo pourquoi on allait là-bas, il se contentait de continuer à m'ignorer en affichant un sourire de plus en plus machiavélique à chaque fois que je luis posait la question. Dix minutes de marche en poussant tout le monde dans le derrière et on y était. À première vue, ça avait l'air de la même chose que la 6èmme, mais en y entrant, on voyait que c'était franchement plus bordélique si on comparait les deux. Ichigo dit aux autres de nous attendre dehors et me traîna dans tout les corridors pour finalement arriver au bureau du capitaine.

À travers la porte, on pouvais entendre des rires et des bruits de bouteilles vides qui entraient en collision. L'orangé poussa la lourde porte et nous fit entrer. L'extérieur avait l'air d'un temple comparé à ce bureau! Des papiers partout, des cadavres de bouteille, une odeur d'alcool tellement forte que juste cette dernière aurais suffit à rendre quelqu'un soul, mon Dieu, quel bordel. À la table basse qui siégeait au beau milieu de la place, il y avait deux hommes assieds. Un avec de longs cheveux blanc et au visage paternel et l'autre… bah il était de dos à nous, j'était donc dans l'impossibilité de pouvoir le fixer. L'agrume s'excusa auprès des deux hommes.

« - Kyouraku, désolé de te déranger, mais il y a quelqu'un ici que tu va être content de voir.

-Ooh? Vraiment? Fait voir la jolie créature~ »

L'homme se retourna maladroitement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang, et ce ne fut pas très long avant que je comprenne la raison des sourirs diabolique précédents d'Ichigo.

« - TONTON?

- … Sama? »

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Teehee, j'y suis allé un peu fort sur les description pet-être? Mais bon, mon mal de bloc est passé, Yess! Mais bon, il est déjà 3 :00 du mat' alors je crois que je vais aller roupiller un peu ^^

Reviews Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase~ 3


	4. Sama au pays des cinglés

SoraCooper : Hello, c'est encore moi, l'Alien de servie ^^ Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, MERCI pour tout les Reviews~ Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur =v=

Et si vous aimez sincèrement ma fic (L'espoir fait vivre XD), vous pouvez la faire lire à vos amis aussi, ça ma toucherais encore plus~

Mais bon, je vais vous lâcher avec ça, allez, bonne lecture ^^;

-OoOoO—

J'aime mon oncle. Mais en ce moment;

J'veux le tuer.

Ça fait près d'une demie-heure qu'il se frotte le visage contre ma joue en me serrant dans ses bras et en poussant des : « Sama~ Ma chérie~ Je t'aime~ Tu m'as manqué~ » à toutes les trente secondes… Y'a pas à dire, de l'amour ça fait du bien de temps en temps… Mais c'est comme l'alcool :

La modération à bien meilleur goût! (Faudrait aussi mentionner qu'avec son début de barbe mal rasé, j'ai l'impression de me faire racler le visage sur l'asphalte… Ouille…)

Tiens, on dirait que je fait une réaction allergique (Vous vous en souvenez? Dans un certain chapitre, j'ai brièvement mentionné une allergie au imbéciles.). Bref, après une heure de débat avec tonton pour finalement réussir à le convaincre que j'avais besoins d'oxygène pour survivre, il me relâchât. Deux minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et nous partirent une discutions.

« - Alors, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici?

-Bah, Ichigo m'as partiellement forcée à venir te voir parce que pour être honnête, j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je suis ici…

- Et tes parents, comment ils vont? »

Je pris place en diagonale de lui et m'étendit sur le parquet. Je plaçai paresseusement mes mains derrière ma tête et me mit à fixer le plafond.

- Bah ils veulent déménager, figures-toi. Y'a une histoire de maison familiale truc-muche je sait pas trop, j'ai pas eu droit au détails…

-…

-… Tonton? »

J'ai relevé la partie supérieur de mon corps, exerça une légère torsion du cou et tomba nez à nez avec un Shunsui ému au larmes… Et bordel, j'était bonne pour encore deux heures de câlinage et de pleurnichage…

-OoOoO-

J'ai fini par pouvoir avoir des explication hiérarchiques de ma famille. Les Kyouraku sont apparemment une des quatre familles nobles du Seireitei. Ils sont en général des artisan, des artistes, des écrivains, etc. mais vu que tonton était trop flémard pour une profession, ils l'on expédiés à l'académie des Shinigami plus-tôt que de le regarder ne rien faire de son existence. Mon père aussi, par la même occasion. Mais bon, apparemment que quand il a épousé ma mère, tout le monde, sauf tonton, sont montés sur leurs grands chevaux et l'on flanqué dehors pour « préserver la noblesse de la famille » blah, blah, blah… Tous des crétins ceux là… Et j'ai eu un bon avertissement de la part de tonton : vu que j'était le « fruit d'une union non désirée », donc « fille bâtard », je risquait de ne pas me faire beaucoup d'amis…

Est-ce que je doit informer? Peut-être, oui, ce serais préférable si vous tenez à la vie.

Me traiter de « Bâtard » = Un aller simple pour une mort lente et douloureuse. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Oui? Tant-mieux… pour vous.

-OoOoO-

Une bonne heur de jasette plus tard, Ichigo me dit qu'il devais repartir avec les autres, me préparant à le suivre, mon oncle m'arrêta en me disant qu'il aimerais bien que je passe la nuit au Seireitei, question de m'habituer a y vivre. L'agrume tiqua mais le laissa faire. Je me retrouvai donc piégée au royaume des crétins pendent une journée entière. (Mais si j'ai de la chance, je pourrais peut-être re-croiser le beau gosse de tout à l'heure, hi,hi,hi~) Shunsui me laissa enfin aller de son étreinte pour continuer à déconner avec son ami albinos, que je salut en sortant. Et ainsi commence ma familiarisation avec le Gotei 13 et ses occupants.

-OoOoO-

Pour faire les choses dans l'ordre (Mon œil, oui…), j'ai décidé de commencer par la 13èmme division. Joli petit endroit, mais l'atmosphère me rappelle étrangement une chambre de malade à l'hôpital. Un peu morose, je décide de décamper vu que je capitaine n'es pas là. Direction la 12èmme!

En arrivant devant la 12èmme, il y avait une aura que très peu plaisante qui émanait des craques de la porte. Le genre d'aura qui dit : « Bienvenue-à-la-boucherie-du-Gotei-comment-pourions-nous-vous-découper-euh-je-veux-dire-vous-être-utiles? » Regard perplexe à la porte, mais n'étant moins, je devais faire le tour du Gotei, même si pour cela, je devais passer à trois millimètres de la mort. Comme ça, si jamais je me retrouve dans une situation merdique avec tel ou tel division, je saurai quel genre d'échappatoire élaborer. Mais dû à mon incroyable sens de la trouilleardise (Mot made in Sama) indubitablement surdéveloppé, je réussit à me convaincre de repasser plus tard…

Une fois à la 11èmme, le même genre d'atmosphère se dégageait de la porte. Au revoir.

La 10èmme, pourvus que je ne tombe pas sur un nain roux armé d'un couteau à beur géant qui ne veux riens d'autre que m'a peau en guise de tapis de salon. Prière pour le Sama-God (Parce que ouais, je suis tellement pété que j'ai un Dieu pour moi tout seul, c'est à se demander comment il fait pour m'endurer, d'ailleurs). J'ouvre la porte, tout ce déroule bien jusqu'à présent… Aucun signe d'un nain ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je m'aventure à l'intérieur. Le karma de la place n'était pas mauvais, juste énormément stressé, du genre: « Oops-ce-truc-là-devais-être-à-tel-endroit-il-y-à-deux-semaines-je-vais-me-faire-arracher-les-yeux! »… No comments. J'ai continuer d'arpenter les corridors sans porter attention au Shinigamis qui me regardait d'un air perdu et/ou complètement spaced. Tiens, je crois que voilà venir l'aura d'un capitaine au loin, je me demande de quoi il à l'air. Ça doit être un sacré flemmard pour gérer une division avec un délais constant de deux semaines minimum… Il tourne le coin. Mon pire cauchemar.

Un nain.

Avec un gros couteau.

Et un air meurtrier.

Je sent mes forces m'abandonner, mes jambes se transforment en Jello, ma colonne vertébral deviens soudainement impotente, mais malgré la soudaine mutation de mes membres inférieurs, je prend mes jambes à mon coup et me tire à toute allure, laissant le nain à ses, possibles, délires psychopathes.

Au tour de la 9èmme maintenant, en espérant trouver quelqu'un d'à peu près normal dans ce monde de débiles. Je pousse la porte, même genre d'atmosphère que dans la 10èmme… Non, du calme Sama, ressaisie toi, deux nains roux dans un si petit radius, c'est impossible!… Quoi que le dernier avais les cheveux blanc…

Et galère, on merde, et merde, j'me casse!

J'ai sauté direct la 8èmme, division de mon oncle, pour me rendre jusqu'à la 7èmme. Aller, courage! J'ouvrit la porte, tout avais l'air normal, soupir de soulagement. Mais il ne faillait pas baisser sa garde pour autant. Tout se déroula plutôt bien. J'ai croisé le capitaine, un espèce d'armoire à glace puissance douze avec… un seau sur la tête… Nah, mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il sont tous à être zarb ici?

La 6èmme… Juste de repenser à cet être à la beauté surhumaine me donnait des bouffées de chaleurs, alors entrer là-dedans, je peux oublier ça tout de suite! J'en ai pas l'air, mais je tiens à mon bon sens…

5èmme. Ordinaire comme place, il ne se passait vraiment rien. En fait, y'avais pas un chat… Bon bah tant pis.

4. Un hôpital. Au secours à l'aide quelqu'un, j'ai une sainte horreur des hôpitaux.

La 3èmme. L'atmosphère la plus morbide que j'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie. Le genre qui te fait réaliser que ta vie est un cauchemar. J'ai essayé de trouver la source de ces ondes dépressives surpuissantes et quand j'ai trouvé le point le plus concentré, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'était un homme attablé au bureau du capitaine, sans manteau blanc toutefois, entrain de pousser des petit gémissement tout en remplissant ses papiers… Ça faisait mal au cœur de le voir et j'aurais bien voulu le consoler, mais j'était pas là pour ça

2èmme. Crade, que du monde placé en rang d'oignions trop droit, c'est brabant… Un capitaine à l'air bête, très peu pour moi…

Finalement, la 1ère… Tout aussi crade que la 2èmme, sérieux que quelqu'un lâche un yack dans ces division qu'il y aie un peu d'action!

Quelle perte de temps incroyable! De toutes les division que j'ai vue, y'en à pas une qui me semble convenable où quoi que ce soit de ce genre. C'est tout des psychopathes déglingués de la cafetière, des maniaco-dépressifs et/ou avec une brosse à tables dans le derrière. C'est pas possible, je dois rêver,… Ah, v'la mes allergies qui la remettent!

-OoOoO-

C'est en marchant vers la 8èmme que mes neurones ce sont reconnectées pour former un semblant de cortex cérébral. Je devais repasser à la 12èmme… Je savait que c'était une division de psychopathes, mais la tentation était trop forte. C'est en marchant en direction de mon futur pire cauchemar que je me suis demandé pour la première fois si j'avais des tendances masochistes réprimées…

Okay, le monde était déjà au courant mais, je suis vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT… stupide, simple d'esprit, innocente, écervelée, cervelle d'oiseau et tout les autres magnifiques adjectifs qui pourraient décrire à quel point ma propre stupidité me méduse parfois… J'ai ouvert la porte de la 12èmme et je regrettais déjà d'être venue au monde… enfin, façon de parler, vu que je suis née morte… enfin, vous comprenez le principe… J'espère. Je me suis aventurée à très petit pas dans la division en me retournant à toutes les deux minutes et en sursautant à toutes les trente secondes. C'était comme être dans une autre dimension, ou un film d'horreur dans un vieil hôpital psychiatrique désaffecté… La mort quoi.

J'avais peur. J'était tétanisée, morte de trouille. Les murs me narguaient, le plancher aussi. J'était entrain de devenir maboule. Les Shinigamis qui y bossaient me regardaient avancer comme si j'était un extraterrestre, certains d'entre eux semblaient réprimer une envie pressante de me sauter dessus pour me découper en petit morceaux, ce qui n'aidait en aucun point à me sortir de ma phase « Tu-me-touche-je-t'éventre-avec-mes-ongles ». Et direct au moment ou je croyais que j'avais touché le fond du baril, Le capitaine se dressai devant moi. Il était plus effrayant que tout ce que j'avais pu voir de toute ma vie. Mais ma tête de cinglé à décidé de s'arrêter sur un détail particulièrement hilarant.

Ses dents avaient l'air d'un épis de maïs.

.pé.rire. …

Avec toutes les forces dont mon organisme était capable, j'ai retenu se gloussement de rire qui se forçait un chemin à travers ma gorge. Le capitaine me regardais avec un regard de « J'ai mangé le canari » (Bah ça expliquerais la couleur de ses dents… XD). Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et sourit de toute ses… de tout son épis.

« - Viens ma jolie, que je t'examine de plus près… »

Hm… Au secours…?

-OoOoO-

_POV extérieur :_

_Kyouraku sondait le paysage sans relâche, mais aucun signe de sa nièce chérie. Mais où pouvais t-elle bien être? Il était bientôt 6 :00h et il devais retourner au manoir Kyouraku si non, ça allais chauffer pour sa matricule… Il fit les cent pas pendent une bonne minute avant de remarquer Ukitake qui passait par là. Le brun sauta de son perchoir et s'arrêta sec devant l'albinos._

_« -Dit dit, Ukitake, t'aurais pas vu mon adorable nièce dans les parages? Je la cherche depuis un bon moment et elle est absolument introuvable…_

_-Hm, voyons voir, je l'ai croisé en rentrant à mon bureau tout è l'heure, elle se dirigeais vers la 12èmme je croi-»_

_Il s'arrêta sec. Les deux se regardèrent longuement, les yeux anormalement ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Le déclic fut simultané :_

_« Bordel de merde… »_

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper: Ou là là, pauvre de Sama... je suis sadique v

Sama : Je t'emmerde! J'veux pas finir mes jours en pâté pour chat spécial Mayuri!

SoraCooper : T'en fait donc pas, petite chose, tout va bien aller.

Sama : Tu sait c'est qu'elle te dit, la petite chose?

SoraCooper : Eek! Reviews plz pour me sauver la peau!

Sama: Et la mienne, par la même occasion!


	5. Alien vs Prédator, ou Sama vs Mayuri

SoraCooper : Gah, il faut que j'arrête, c'est de la vraie drogue! J'ai beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire cette fic, je ne vous laissent même pas le temps de poster des Reviwes!

Sama : T'est qu'une obsédé, avoue le, depuis le temps…

SoraCooper : Dans ce chapitre, vous allez enfin savoir à quoi Sama ressemble! (C'est pas trop tôt…) Aller, après celui là je m'arrête pendent un bout, c'est jurééé!

-OoOoO-

_POV extérieur :_

_Kurotsushi Mayuri se félicitait intérieurement. Il avait réussit à dénicher un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation on ne peux plus intéressant, un demi-humain. Ça promettais, mais pas pour Sama. Le scientifique l'assomma d'un bon coup de poêle (Va savoir où il l'avait déniché) sur la cafetière et la traîna jusque dans son labo, où il l'installa sur une table de dissection, poignets et chevilles solidement liés. Il l'examina sommairement. Elle avait de beau cheveux noirs et lisses, coupé comme un garçon, mais elle avait laissé pousser ses franges, de sorte à ce qu'elle lui arrivaient juste en dessous du menton. Elle était bien fournie question poitrine, des bonnet C à premier coup d'œil. Mais bon, à quoi s'attarder sur des détails, vu que dans un très court laps de temps, elle et tout ses morceaux allaient tremper dans le formol. Pris dans un élan de narcissisme aigu, Mayuri ne remarqua pas que la jeune fille commençait à reprendre conscience._

-OoOoO-

Oh, bordel ce que je peux avoir mal à la tête… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Est-ce que je suis morte? Le fou avec son sourire de blé d'inde à fini par me découper en morc- ah non, j'ai encore tout mes morceaux, joie et soulagement, je suis encore vivante!…

Mais pas pour très longtemps on dirait…

J'était attachée serrée après une table en métal que très peu confortable, les poignets et les chevilles liés. Merde, je suis mal… Il y a un plateau remplit d'instruments les plus douteux les uns que les autres, mais je crois avoir repéré un scalpel parmi ce ramassis de gugusses… Je suis vraiment mal. Je ne sait pas entièrement ce qui va m'arriver, mais je suppose que ça va comprendre une opération à cœur ouvert et même l'extirpation de certaines de mes pièces. Bon, autant réviser mon testament, je crois que le moment est approprié.

« - À L'AIDE, QUELQU'UN! J'VEUX PAS MOURIR! »

Bon, pas très original comme message de détresse, mais si quelqu'un m'a entendu-

« - Pas la peine de crier, très chère, les murs ici sont tous isolé au plomb, personne ne peux t'entendre. »

Bon, et bien merde pour le plan A. C'est le temps d'enclencher le plan B : Prier.

Le capitaine se rapproche de moi avec un regard fou. Il enfile une paire de gent en caoutchouc et s'approche de son plateau d'instruments. Il farfouille pendent un instant et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son scalpel… Maman…

« - Erm… Je sait que c'est stupide comme question mais, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça?

- T'ouvrir le torse, tout simplement. Alors ne bouge pas trop, je ne voudrais pas rater mon coup et t'abîmer inutilement. »

Horreur et damnation. Je vais finir en morceau, j'le savait. Je le regardait s'approcher de ma poitrine de plus en plus. Il ouvra mon haut pour avoir un meilleur accès à ma peau. Je le regarde approcher son scalpel, et quelque chose vint heurter mon esprit.

« - Vous… vous n'avez pas inventé l'anesthésiant, pas vrais? »

Il se contente de me répondre avec un sourire sadique et reprends ses activité. Non, pitié, à l'aide! Tonton, Sama-God, Super Man, quelqu'un, n'importe qui, SAUVEZ MOI DE CE MERDIER!

Je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à recevoir une douleur vive au sternum du à l'instrument de torture d'épis de maïs, mais non, rien, juste un gros « Bang », des cris de douleur, des jurons, des onomatopées incohérentes, des bruits de métal qui tombe par terre et puis soudainement, plus rien, le silence le plus parfait. Je me risquais à ouvrir un oeil, plus de scientifique fou en vue, j'ouvrit l'autre. Plus personne en face de moi. Je tournai la tête à gauche : Le fou étendu par terre, HS, son corps convulsant de temps à autre. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer…? Je tournai la tête à 180 degrés vers la droite et je comprit.

Le beau gosse de la 6èmme! Mon sauveur, mon Dieu… Je crois que je suis en amour… Il se tenait là, dans l'entré, avec l'air le plus hautain qu'il m'aie jamais été permis de voir, son Katana à la main. Il regardait la masse de Shinigami sur le plancher et je cru apercevoir une note de dégoût dans son regard, quoi que ça aurais pu être n'importe quoi d'autre ou même rien du tout, vu qu'il était à contre jour et que pour être franche, j'y voyais pas grand chose... Il rangea le sabre dans son fourreau en un mouvement fluide et gracieux. Décidément, j'arrivais plus à savoir si c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar. J'entendit des bruit de pas affolés dans le corridor et un vague :

« - Tiens bon, cocotte, tonton arrive! »

Tien, devine qui… Poussant légèrement la divinité sur le côté Shunsui se mit à regarder frénétiquement à gauche puis à droite et me vit finalement. Il se lança à grandes enjambées vers la table, me détacha hâtivement et me serra dans ses bras, pleurent comme une madeleine. Ukitake, qui avait eu de la misère à suivre arriva quelques secondes plus tard, essoufflé comme un bœuf. Il s'appuya sur mon sauveur avec sa main gauche et reprit son souffle.

« - M-Merci beaucoup, Kuchiki Taichou. C'est vraiment un geste honorable que vous venez de poser. »

Silence radio du côté de sa sainteté, il avait donc un nom, intéressant. Il fit un hochement de tête à Ukitake et disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair vers des cieux inconnus. Ce type c'est vraiment un super héros. Tonton, entre temps, avais arrêté de chialer sur mon épaule et s'était maintenant mis à fixer épis de maïs d'un regard digne d'un serial killer. Il me remit dans les bras de l'argenté, soit Ukitake, qui procéda à un inventaire de mes blessures pendant que mon oncle était entrain de finir d'achever le scientifique (On aurais pu jurer mes parents, sérieux.). Bref, à part quelques séquelles du côté mental et un léger traumatisme envers les poêles à frire, j'e m'en sortait pas mal…

-OoOoO-

Shunsui me ramena saine et sauve jusqu'où je passerai probablement le reste de mes jours, le demeure de Kyouraku. Y'a pas à dire, c'était immense comme place. C'est comme ça que les nobles vivent par-ici? Trop la classe… Tonton me poussa dans le derrière pour que j'entre, ce que je finit par faire. C'était pire qu'un labyrinthe, j'était sur de me perdre d'ici une semaine… Je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais mon oncle semblait particulièrement pressé de m'emmener à la salle à dîner, va savoir pourquoi… Bah ça n'as pas été très long avant que je me fasse répondre. Ils était tous assieds là, chacun à leurs place, droit, bien habillées, l'aire sévère. Tout le clan Kyouraku. Au. Grand. Complet.

« - Shunsui-sama, vous être, une fois de plus, en retard. Pourrais-je en savoir la raison?

- Désolé, Fumiko-san, on a eu un léger… « contretemps », si je peux me permettre… »

S'en suivit un grand discours sur la ponctualité par la vieille. Elle n'avais vraiment pas l'air commode. Vous savez, le genre de grand-mère à cheval sur les principes comme pas possible avec une balais dans le rectum? Ouais, bah elle avait l'air de ça. Maintenant je sait d'où mon père tiens son air bouché… Après son monologue, elle me fixa d'un air courroucé, j'vous jure, j'ai vu des éclaires dans ses yeux à la bique…

« - Et qui est donc cette jeune femme? Une autre de vos conquêtes, je suppose? »

Un frisson de trois kilomètres de long me parcourut l'échine. Je l'aimait mon oncle, mais pas à ce point LÀ. Tonton passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« - N-Non, non… Laissez moi vous présenter la fille de mon frère, Ryuusuke, et par le fait même ma nièce, Sama. »

L'assemblée poussa un exclamation simultanée, s'en suivit des chuchotements et regards noirs envers ma personne. Shunsui resserra son étreinte sur mon épaule et plissa les yeux. Et voilà, en deux temps trois mouvements, j'avais un clan au graaaand complet sur le dos… Une fille un peu ballonnée se leva brusquement en claquant ses mains sur la table.

« - Renvoyez moi cette bâtarde d'ou elle viens! Nous ne voulons pas de ce genre de créature dégoûtante dans le clan! »

Arrêt sur image. Qu'est-ce qu'il viens de me dire, le ballon de baudruche?

« - Hé! Tu sait ce qu'elle te dit la créature dégoûtante? Va te faire mettre! »

Exclamation général dans la sale et gloussement de rire étouffé de la part de mon oncle. Héhéhé, je l'ai bien bouché celle là, ça lui apprendra à me traiter de bâtard. Qui s'y frotte s'y pique! Fumiko se leva de son siège à son tour, indignée.

« - Quelle insolence! Mais où avez-vous donc été élevé? Avec les cochons?

- Fumiko-san…

- Taisez-vous, Shunsui-sama! Vous allez me reporter cette jeune insolente d'où elle viens immédiatement!

- Hm, sauf votre respect, c'est impossible.

- Comment?»

Oh, je sens que ça va faire mal…

« - Je crois que voue êtes déjà au courent, mais Ryuusuke, sa femme et Sama déménagerons ici sous peu, alors j'ai demandé à ce que Sama puisse séjournée au Seireitei c'ici là, question qu'elle s'y habitue. »

Et vlan! Dans les dents jusque dans la pomme d'Adam! Ils sont tous resté niais! Je l'aime mon oncle, c'est de la graine de génie. Mon estomac vint bientôt troubler l'ambiance avec un grondement de tout les diables… Tiens, j'ai la dale.

-OoOoO—

Un bon dîner et des regards fixes plus tard, Shu-shu me montra mes appartements. C'était dingue! Juste la chambre était plus grande que le salon chez moi à Karakura! Ma mâchoire venais juste de dire bonjour au sol et tonton me montra ma sale de bain personnelle, hein, hein, vous avez bien entendu, j'ai MA PROPRE sale de bain. Trop top, je sait. Et de toutes les choses sur lesquelles ma tête aurais bien pu s'arrêter, elle le fit sur la baignoire. Mes yeux s'agrandirent une fois de plus et ma mâchoire s'ouvrit en forme de sourire banane.

« - Trop l'éclate! J'ai une piscine dans ma sale de bain!

- Ah, non Sama, ça c'est juste une baignoire… »

Me répondit mon oncle, visiblement amusé par ma remarque. Je continuai à imiter des mouvement de nageur Olympique dans la grande baignoire vide pendent que lui, il se marrait comme une baleine.

« - Aller, au lit, Sama. Demain est un autre jour. Ah, au fait, ta femme de chambre viendra te réveiller demain matin. Allez, bonne nuit, ma nièce adorée chérie d'amour à moi que j'aime~ »

Comme d'habitude, il en met tro- Hey une seconde, parce qu'en plus j'ai une femme de chambre à moi toute seule? Wow, ils poussent un peu loin, là, les ancêtres… Mais bon, comme tonton l'avais si bien dit, j'avais besoin de sommeil. Après, ça avait été une journée on ne peux plus fatigante, moralement et physiquement… Je mis un des pyjamas qui était tout bien rangé dans l'armoire et me glissa sous la couette. Je fermai les yeux et…

Impossible de dormir…

J'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil. Mon esprit ne faisait que faire jouer un air en boucle dans me tête. Ça avait beau être calmant comme mélodie, quoi que très peu mélancolique et dépressif, à force c'était soûlant…

« Tu va la fermer, oui?… »

Me dis-je à moi même. Je n'espérais pas de réponse et je n'en eu pas d'ailleurs. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui me prenais de parler tout seule maintenant? J'vais vraiment devenir cinglée si ça continue. Je me suis agitée un peu n'importe comment dans mes couvertures pour enfin trouver une position confortable et, sans m'en rendre compte, tomber dans les bras de morphée.

-OoOoO-

_Il faisait sombre, incroyablement sombre, mais la jeune fille réussissait quand même à distinguer ses membres. Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que le néant, le vide total. Elle soupira._

_«Ça a toujours été comme ça, alors pourquoi est-ce que sa changerais maintenant...?»_

-OoOoO—

SoraCooper : Tadam, j'vous plante sur un intrigue. Que trop gentil de moi, je sait. Mais j'aurais besoin de votre avis. Est-ce que je devrais faire du Sun/Uki ou du Shun/Nanao? Laissez des reviews sur ce que vous en pensez et je vous reviens là-dessus!

Demain je pars loin de mon ordinateur avec Pantera-sama, alors je devrais vous foutre la paix pendant un certain laps de temps XD

Allez, à la prochaine, et faites pleuvoir les reviews en attendant!


	6. ALERTE À L'OURAGAN KIMO!

SoraCooper : Et ouais, vous l'avez devinez. La talentueuse, l'extraordinaire, l'exquise…

Pantera-sama : J'suis là!

SoraCooper : … Ouais, elle est de retour… (Oups)

Pantera-sama : (Vive Kisuke) VIVE LA LIBERATION SEXUELLE! XD

SoraCooper : … Moi qui croyais que t'allais dire « Vive moi »… Et après ça c'est moi que tu traites de toquée…

Pantera-sama : (Approcha sa chaise de mon clavier en bousculant une assiette qui traînais par là…) Tu devrais le savoir avec le temps que je suis pas juste « toquée »…

SoraCooper : Ouais, « E=cm2 »… Franchement… (Preuve insuffisante de l'existence du cerveau de Kimo, dont j'avais demandé une démonstration un bon jour en ramassant des framboises en arrière de chez moi.)

Pantera-sama : Sa s'était pas de ma faute! Je me concentrais sur les framboises! NAN!

SoraCooper : Tes excuses à deux balles, ça ne marche pas avec moi… tu devrais le savoir, « depuis le temps »…

Pantera-sama : RAAH…TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ESPECE DE TRAVESTIE!(D'ou le «Bof» de l'autre jours (premier chapitre) mais non Sama est bien une jeune femme (Bien rouler juste pour vous dire))

SoraCooper : (Ouais, j'ai juste un caractère de garçon manqué à tout casser XD)Moi, au mois, j'assume…

Pantera-sama : (Et moi un caractère de merde…) Va chier poulette! Mais non, ceux qui on lut mon dernier chapitre et qui remette en cause mes dires qu'on est meilleure amie, vous avez tort! Moi et Sama, on s'entant vraiment bien et on ne s'est jamais chicané du temps qu'on se connaît!

SoraCooper : Ouais, on a une relation pour le moins… « particulière ». Mais bon, assez avec le débat sur les cerveaux et les genres, et place au chapitre ^^; (Faut dire qu'on a déliré sur presque une page au grand complet…)

-OoOoO-

Urgh, il est quelle heure…? Je dormais, moi? Faut croire, vu que je viens de me réveiller. Il fait sombre, j'aime bien le noir quand je dors, comme ça je ne me réveille pas quand le soleil se pointe. Ah, vivre les rideaux de chez tonton… Bon, il ne doit pas être bien tard, allez hop, on se rendors, Sama, j'ai encore du sommeil à rattraper…

Faut croire que le reste du monde ne pense pas comme moi.

Deux secondes plus tard, quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre et ouvre les rideaux. Gah! Des rayons UV! À l'aide quelqu'un, je brûûûûle!

« - Réveillez-vous, Sama-dono, il est déjà 7 :30.

- Geuh. Justement, il est JUSTE 7 :30, moi je pieute encore un peu…

-Mais Sama-dono, vous allez rater le petit déjeuner. »

Tiens, les mot magiques… Mon estomac émit un son creux en accord avec ce que l'étrangère, à en juger par la voix, venais de dire. J'ai lentement sortie la tête de sous ma couette et ai émergée de mont lit avec un grand bâillement pour le moins… sonore. La femme de chambre me regarda et rigola.

« - Habillez-vous, je vous attends à l'extérieur. »

Elle sortit avec une petite révérence. Bon, bah c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une cuisine à ravager, moi! Je sautai hors de mon lit, me dépêcha à aller refermer les rideaux (La lumière faisait mal à mes yeux de Vampires.) et enfila hâtivement un Yukata qui traînais par là. Effectivement, la femme de chambre m'attendais juste à côté de ma porte et nous fîmes le chemin jusqu'aux cuisines ensemble. Il y avait comme un silence qui me tombait royalement sur les nerfs.

« - Ça doit être toi la femme de chambre dont tonton m'a parlé hier soir?

- Oui. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Sama-dono.

- Moi de même.. eh…

- Yukiko, à votre service.

- Yukiko, c'est vraiment un joli prénom! »

Elle détourna le regard, l'air gênée. Trop mignon~. La conversation s'arrêta là, vu qu'une effluve absolument alléchante était venu se nicher au creux de mes narines. J'ai pratiquement planté Yukiko là pour partir en courant et trouver la source de cette exquise odeur. J'arrivai au cuisine en trombe, commandai ce que je voulais grailler ce matin là et alla dans la salle à manger. Bon, on s'y attendais déjà, mais tout le monde y était, même tonton, étonnement il était du matin... Prions ensemble, mes frères, Amen.

« - B-Bonjours tout le monde.

- On voit que la pomme n'est pas tombée loin de l'arbre. Vous êtres bien tardive, très chère, tout comme votre oncle et votre père…

- Je devrais avoir honte?»

La bique est matinale dans ses vacheries on dirait, heureusement que mon sens de la répartie aussi… Je me suis assise où il y avait de la place, entre tonton, qui avait l'air de garder jalousement le cousin pour moi, et un autre garçon pas vraiment plus vieux que 18 ans. Le petit déjeuné est arrivé et tout le monde se mit à l'asseau de son repas personnel. Tout ce déroulait bien, dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que la personne à ma gauche décide de s'étouffer violemment. Tout le monde releva la tête de leur bol et fixa le jeune homme à l'article de la mort sur le plancher. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je me rendit compte qu'il ne s'étouffait pas, mais qu'il riait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Regard courroucé de la part de tout le monde, sauf moi et mon oncle, plus intrigués que d'autres chose.

« - Est-ce que… tout va bien? »

Aucune réponse. Il continuait de se marrer comme un crétin en pointant hasardeusement vers la personne assise en face de lui; le lamantin qui m'avais insulté hier soir. L'air indigné, son visage tourna au rouge passion et elle se mit à engueuler le jeune homme, qui lui, redoublait d'ardeur dans son fou rire. En observant attentivement «la chose», j'ai remarqué un dépôt que très peu charmant de mayonnaise sur le coin de sa bouche et rejoint bien vite mon confrère sur le plancher. Elle se mit en tête de me crier dessus aussi et bien vite, on dut intervenir pour que personne ne se fasse tuer à coup de fourchette. Pendent tout le reste du repas, moi et le garçon à ma gauche échangèrent des regards complice et des petit gloussement de rires simultanés. J'crois que je viens de me faire un partenaire de conneries, yess.

Après tout ça, je m'enlignais pour retourner dans ma chambre, question de m'habiller un peu plus décemment qu'en Yukata, quand mon oncle m'intercepta.

« - Sama, il fallais que je te dise un truc. Moi et Ukitake, on a décidé ce matin de te présenter au capitaine de la 6èmme. Tu sait, le gentil monsieur qui t'a sortie des griffes de Mayuri hier? Mais il va falloir bien te tenir, comprit? Il est du genre grincheux… »

Error System. Ils voulaient que je me tienne face à une divinité comme lui sans perdre tout mes moyens, et qui plus est, sans faire de bourdes? Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ces deux timbrés?

« - Y-Y'a que j'ai pas vraiment envie, tonton…

- Bah y'a que t'as pas vraiment le choix! Il t'as quand même sauvé la vie, le moins du monde serais de le remercier, non~?

- Merde, je déteste quand t'as raison… »

Il fit un gros sourire banane et m'envoya me changer dans ma chambre. Geh, j'ai riens de très élégant à me mettre. Tant pis alors, ça sera l'uniforme… Ça avais beau être un peu simplet mais bon dieu que c'était confortable. Je l'enfilai et me plaça un peu les cheveux, question de ne pas avoir l'ai d'un épouvantail, un brin de toilette et voilà, j'était à peu près présentable. Aussi-tôt que j'eu mis le pied en dehors de ma chambre, Shu-shu m'attrapa par le bras et me traîna de force à la 6èmme, en compagnie d'Ukitake, bien entendu. Galère, pourquoi moi?

-OoOoO-

J'y était, en face de la porte conduisant au bureau de Super-man. Mes mains tremblaient comme si je tenais un marteau-piqueur et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Bon, ça y est, j'ai le trac. Mon oncle me regarda avec un petit sourire narquois, tendis qu'Ukitake, lui, avais l'air de s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Tonton cogna sur la porte. J'ai arrêté de respirer. Ça y est, je vais mourir, d'une crise cardiaque probablement… Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur un homme à la drôle de coiffure.

« - C'est pour?

- Renji! Comment va? On avais quelques petit trucs à voir avec Kuchiki, on dérange? »

L'ananas rouge se retourna, marmonna quelques mots et nous fit signe d'entrer. J'entendit comme une petite voie dans ma tête me dire : « Une dernière volonté? » Oui, laissez-moi partire d'ici avant que mon bon sens prenne des vacances! Shunsui et Ukitake me poussèrent un peu pour que j'entre à mon tour. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air de n'importe quoi, à fixer mes chaussures en leurs envoyant un signal de détresse, du genre «Et si on décampait d'ici maintenant, hein?». Bien que je ne le vu pas, j'entendit la divinité déposer son pinceau sur la table et relever la tête en notre direction.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Shunsui? »

Oh my Sama-God, en plus d'avoir une allure de Dieu grec, il avait la voie la plus sensuelle, la plus enivrante, la plus «Viole-moi-sur-place» que j'ai jamais entendue. Retenez-moi quelqu'un avant que je décide de faire la jasette au parquet ou de poser un quelconque geste que je risque de regretter longtemps…

« - Tu te souviens d'hier chez Mayuri?

- Oui…

- Bah cette jeune fille souhaiterais te dire quelques mots. »

Je le hais, je le déteste, que dis-je, je l'exècre ce traître d'oncle. Il me poussa dans le derrière de façon à ce que je sois plus proche de sa Sainteté que lui et Ukitake l'était. Il y avait des étincelles électriques pas très inspirantes dans ma tête, les bonshommes verts qui me servent de neurones tombaient dans les pommes un part un et je devais avoir l'air franchement bizarre. Dû au manque évident de cellules cérébrales actives, la seule chose que je fit fut de lui tirer une révérence et de le remercier.

« - M-Merci beaucoup… pour hier… »

Il me scruta quelques instant et j'eu la vague impression d'être un morceau de viande. Je relevai les yeux pour le regarder. Toujours avec cet air taciturne et princier, il me fixais de ses deux prunelles ambres. Ah, merde, ça y est, je crois que la crise cardiaque c'est pour bientôt, adieu monde cruel! Et direct où j'avais abandonnée tout espoirs de survie, un énorme, non, un éléphantesque « BAM » se fut entendre derrière nous.

« - Byaku-chouuuuux! Je suis de retouuuur! »

Le capitaine tiqua, releva la tête et afficha un air désespéré. La jeune Shinigami qui venais de faire son entrée pour le moins fracassante dans la pièce trottina jusqu'à son bureau et s'assied sur celui-ci tout en s'accrochant au cou de celui qui y était installé. Elle se frotta le visage contre celui du Dieu et embrassa celui-ci plusieurs fois. Pendent ce temps, son inopiné victime s'enrageais à vue d'œil. Il repoussa son agresseur et la regarda d'un air réprobateur.

« - Déjà de retour?

- Tu l'as dit bouffi! C'était de la tarte cette mission, la prochaine fois, donne m'en une qui ai un peu plus de chalenge! »

Elle commença un monologue portant sur à quel point la tâche qui lui avait été confiée était « indigne de ses talents surdéveloppés de déesse du buttage de Hollow » en faisant de grandes gesticules, et éventuellement, elle remarqua ma présence ainsi que celle de mon oncle et d'Ukitake. Elle approcha son visage du mien avec un air digne de celui d'une gamine.

« - Tiens? T'est nouvelle, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu ta bouille ici avant. Bah, peu importe, bienvenue dans la tanière de « l'Abominable home du congélateur », moi c'est Kimo, 9èmme siège et par le fait même, le pire cauchemar de cette bon dieu de division crados.

- Hm… Sama, enchantée. »

La prénommée Kimo me regardait avec de grand yeux d'enfants et me serra la pince avec ardeur, ses longs cheveux blanc ondulant dans son dos du à l'ardeur qu'elle y mettais D'ailleurs, elle me faisait pensé à l'autre entité au cheveux blanc qui se dressait dans mon dos, mais je pris la décision de ne pas passer de commentaire.

« - Alors, alors, qu'est-ce qui peux bien t'amener ici?

- Bah… J'avais quelque chose à dire au capitai-

-Tiens donc? Et qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien lui vouloir à l'empereur du manche à ballais? »

Shunsui pouffa d'un rire incontrôlable et Kimo fit vite de même. Ils finirent bien vite sur le plancher, le visage rouge due au manque d'oxygène, répétant à l'occasion, entre deux rires « Empereur du manche à ballais! » et redoublant d'ardeur par la suite. Ils furent bien vite interrompus par une lame à l'allure considérablement tranchante qui s'arrêta à deux pouces du nez de Kimo. Lame, bien sur, rattachée à un manche qui était, indubitablement, niché au creux de la main de la divinité, qui commença visiblement à en avoir ras le bol.

« - Si vous vous êtes pointé ici pour radoter des gamineries, je vous prierais de sortir de mon bureau. À l'instant. »

Son message fut clair comme de l'eau de roche pour nos deux lurons, qui se relevèrent bien vite de sur le parquet, le tout dans un silence des plus impeccable. Le capitaine rangea son arme dans son fourreau avec le même geste gracieux qu'hier soir. Décidément, ce type va causer ma perte. Il nous pria ensuite gentiment de quitter les lieux car lui et son vice-capitaine avait du bouleau à terminer. Je tirai une révérence et ne me fit pas prier deux fois pour décamper de ce satané bureau, tant-dis que Kimo, elle, sortit à contre-cœur en rallant quelque chose a propos d'un congélateur. Tonton et son compagnon s'excusèrent au près de moi et me plantèrent là pour aller faire Dieu seul sait quoi. Kimo, quant à elle, avait déjà fichu le camp ailleurs et donc, je me retrouvai seule au beau milieu de la 6èmme division. J'avais du temps à tuer et je trouvais les cerisiers en fleur du jardin absolument magnifiques, donc je trouvai un crayon et quelques feuille blanches et m'installa sur la murale pour dessiner, ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis très, trop longtemps.

En espérant ne pas avoir perdu la main, j'esquissait les arbres avec soins pendant un bon moment, avant de venir me faire déranger par un ouragan à la tignasse blanche.

« - Salut Sama, qu'est-ce que tu fout assise sur la murale du jardin?

- Je dessine…

-Ouah, trop l'éclate, j'peux t'emprunter quelques feuilles? »

Je lui en refilai quelques unes et me remit à la tâche. Kimo, elle, tirait la langue sur le côté tout en dessinant hâtivement et en poussant quelques gloussements de rires occasionnels. Quant elle eu finie son oeuvre, elle me tapota l'épaule pour que j'y jette un œil. Elle avait illustré un certain capitaine d'une certaine division entrain de brasser un Sakura comme un prunier (Calambour!) tout en criant « BANKAI! ». Elle se marrait comme une bien heureuse à la seule pensée de la chose. En rigolant un peu à mon tour, ne saisissant pas tout à fait la blague, je me replongeai dans mon propre travail, quand je l'entendit flipper soudainement.

« - Nooon, revieeeeens! »

La feuille de la tornade s'était envolée à cause du vent et se dirigeais dangereusement vers la fenêtre, ouverte bien entendu, du bureau du capitaine. Elle virevolta un peu et finit par atterrir juste par-dessus le bureau de mon sauveur.

« - … Merde, j'suis mal. Bon bah à plus, Sama! »

Kimo se tira comme une flèche, me laissant perchée seule. Inconsciente de la mouise dans laquelle elle venais de me foutre, je retournai à mon propre dessin, quand je fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge sonore provenant d'en dessous de moi. Mauvais pressentiment, très mauvais pressentiment. Je passa la tête par-dessus la murale pour tomber face-à-face avec un capitaine visiblement dérangé, qui me présentait l'illustration de Kimo, attendant des explication.

Je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'incroyable impression que je me suis encore mis dans une galère impossible…

Pourquoi moi?

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Et voilà, Kimo est entrée dans la vie de Sama, pour lui faire vivre milles et une misères et la mettre dans une merde interglaciaire (Re-calembour!).

En passant, je me suis décidée pour le couple, ça sera du Shun/Uki que ça vous plaise ou pas, Nyahahahahahaha! (Bon, c'est pas comme si ça vous dérangeait, la plupart des votes que j'ai eu allait pour le Shun/Uki donc…)

C'est tout pour l'instant! À la prochaine, en espérant que vous ne vous étouffiez pas de rire en attendant la suite!

Sama : Tu te prends trop au sérieux, po've tache…

SoraCooper : *Fait la danse du review* (Message subliminal)


	7. Comment survivre à un Kuchiki

SoraCooper : Heheheh, Sama est, une fois de plus, dans une mouise intersidérale, espérons qu'elle sorte sans trop de séquelles XD

Sama : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fait vivre ça…?

SoraCooper : Aussi, si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, le précédent chapitre était le chapitre numéro 6 et ne parlais quasiment que je le 6èmme division. J'ai pété de rire quand je l'ai remarqué ce matin. Allez, bonne lecture ^^

-OoOoO—

Oh, la cata, la cata, la cata, la catastrophe! Le capitaine, furax, me fit signe de descendre de mon perchoir pour venir en face de lui. Merde, nan, j'veux pas! … Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, donc je fit, en laissant mon matériel en haut, toute fois. Une fois en bas, la seule chose sur laquelle je pouvais me concentrer pour ne pas perdre mes moyens, c'était une petit caillou qui traînais juste a mes pieds.

« - Qu'est-ce que ceci?

- U-Un dessin seig-… monsieur »

Woah! Un peu de calme! Ne l'appelle pas seigneur, tu va te faire étriper! Le caillou, le caillou…

« - Et qu'y est-il donc illustré, dites-moi?

- V-Vous, enfin, je crois que c'est vous…

- Ah, vous croyez? »

La vache! Il a l'air encore plus en colère, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Sama-God pour mériter ça, moi? Caillou…. Caillou!

« - Et pourquoi suis-je ainsi dessiné?

- J- J'en sait trop rien…

- Vous l'ignorez? »

GAH! Il va me tuer, je le sent! Caillou, caillou, caillou, CAILLOU!

« - Et pourquoi donc l'ignorez-vous?

- P-Parce que c'est pas moi qui l'ai fait…?

- Ce n'est pas vous?

- N-Non…

- Qui donc, dans ce cas, aurais pu dessiner ceci?

- Kimo… »

Je fermai les yeux, espérant ne pas me faire crier dessus ou pire encore, me faire déchiqueter en petit morceaux de Sama et finir en pâté pour chien spécial 6èmme, mais tout ce que j'entendit fut un froissement de papier. Deux bonnes secondes de silence plus tard, je relevai la tête un peu et aperçu, entre deux mèche de cheveux, le capitaine, l'air crispé, voir indigné, avec le dessin tout chiffonné dans sa main droite.

« - Mademoiselle…

- O-Oui…?

- Quel est votre nom?

- S-S-S-Sama Kyouraku, capitaine

- Mademoiselle Sama, veuillez excuser mon comportement précédent. Maintenant, si vous pourriez m'indiquer la direction dans laquelle cet exécrable Shinigami est partie, je vous en serai très reconnaissant. »

Je devais avoir l'air de la dernière des imbéciles. Je le lorgnait, probablement les yeux un peu trop ronds, la bouche un peu entrouverte et le visage rouge cramoisie, ressemblant de près à la couleur des cheveux de l'ananas parlant. En ressaisissant mes moyens le plus possible, c'est à dire pas vraiment beaucoup, je pointai la direction approximative dans laquelle j'avais vue Kimo se barrer, la main un peu tremblante, sans mot dire. Le visage de mon sauveur se soulagea quelques peu, mais ses yeux prirent bien vite une expression qui semblait dire « À-la-seconde-ou-je-metterai-la-main-dessus-je-te-massacrerai-tellement-que-même-ta-mère-ne-te-recconaitra-pas ». Il me tira une révérence princière digne de celle que l'ont vois dans les contes de fées pour les petites filles où le prince s'agenouille en face de la princesse pour lui baiser la main et lui dire « Je vous attendais depuis toujours, ma bien aimée. Maintenant, restons unis pour l'éternité. », puis il se tira, encore plus vite que Kimo. En fait, le temps que je cligne des yeux pour les empêcher de sécher, il était partit.

Je suis restée là, l'air hébétée digne d'un poisson rouge anorexique, sans bouger d'un poil. Ah… merde, je sens plus mes jambes. Tien, ma colonne vertébrale non plus… Tiens, le sol se rapproche. Tiens, il est moins confortable que je l'aurais cru, le sol…

-OoOoO-

C'est le vice-capitaine qui est venu me ramasser, l'air un peu paniqué, en me flanquant des baffes dans le visage pour que je réagisse. Cela fut efficace, et il le sut quand mes dents vinrent s'encastrer dans sa main gauche. Il hurla de douleur et se projeta quelques mètres plus loin, en retombant dur son postérieur.

« - AÏEUH! Non mais ça va pas la tête? On ne mords pas les gens comme ça!

- «AÏEUH! Non mais ça vas pas la tête? On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça! »

-J'voulais juste m'assurer que le capitaine ne t'avais pas fait mal! Il avait l'air franchement furax après toi quand il est sorti du bureau! »

L'ananas continua à énumérer les raisons qui le portait à croire que j'était en danger de mort tout en se secouant violemment la main et en soufflant dessus. C'était un sacré numéro celui là, en faire tout un régiment pour une petite morsure de rien du-tout… Il continuait de déblatérer à quelle point c'était douloureux et qu'il pensait même que la gangrène allait s'installer, quand le vent se mis à souffler. Et comme si le cerisier derrière lui avait une conscience propre, il lui envoya un pétale d'une de ses fleurs devant la bouche, et notre chère fruit exotique ne fit ni une ni deux et l'avala, en s'étouffant sérieusement bien entendu. Je ne pus m'empêcher de réprimer un fou rire. Sa figure avait pris soudainement toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel l'une après l'autre et il toussait violemment pour pouvoir récupérer son entrée d'air bouché par ce satané bout de fleur rosé. Il finit par le recracher et respirer deux ou trois bouffées d'air à plein poumons, ce qui me fit redoubler de rire.

« - Bon, t'as fini de te payer ma tronche oui ou merde?

- Merde! Rire rallonge l'espérance de vie, et je tiens à vivre le plus longtemps possible!

- Bah ça va pas marcher, vu que t'est morte, cocotte! »

L'ironie de la chose me fit rire encore plus, mais cette fois ci, Renji me rejoint. Quelques minutes et de sérieuses crampes au ventre plus-tard, je suis partie en direction de « chez moi », en saluant l'ananas de bon cœur. Il faut dire qu'après tout ça, il était déjà 4 :00, j'avais sauté le déjeuner et maintenant, j'avais franchement la dalle!

-OoOoO-

Une fois arrivée a la demeure Kyouraku, je me suis dirigée vers les cuisines pour demander quand est-ce qu'on passait à table. Dans un heure. Merde alors, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pendant 60 minutes sans mourir d'ennuie ici?… Tiens, pourquoi ne pas essayer de retrouver le garçon de ce matin? Ouais bonne idée. Je me mis donc à arpenter les couloirs, sifflotant un peu tout en cherchant intensivement ma cible, que je finit par trouver écrasé sur un des divans du salon. Je vint m'assoire en face de lui.

« - Salut.

- Tiens! Si ce n'est pas la fille de ce matin? Comment va.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir? C'est l'emmerde totale.

- Hah! J'ai pas de misère à te croire! Ça caille un max ici.

- J'ai pas d'objection à ça. »

Petit moment de rigolade et mes crampes me rappelèrent que je devais me ternir tranquille pendant un moment. Ouille.

« - Alors, comment tu trouves le Seireitei?

- Bah… ça manque un peu d'action mais si non, c'est pas si mal.

- « Ça manque d'action? » Tu te fous de moi là? Quoi que c'est vrais que t'est là que depuis deux jours alors t'as pas vraiment eu le temps de te familiarisé avec les déconades locales. T'as pas encore rencontré Kimo? »

Mon œil droit tiqua légèrement à la mention de ce diable au visage angéliques qui m'en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce matin.

« - Ouais, pour ça t'en fait pas, je suis un peu trop au courent de son existence…

- Hahah! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait subir à toi? Moi quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai faillis me faire découper en petit morceaux par la 11èmme au grand complet!

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

- Imagines toi donc qu'elle a décidée de remplacer tout leurs Zanpakuto par des épées en plastoc mous, alors je te raconte pas le drame quand Kenpachi s'en est rendu comte en plein milieu d'un combat. Et quand la division lui à demandé si elle savait qui était l'auteur de cette connerie mortelle, je passais par là et elle eut la trèèès bonne idée de me pointer et de dire « C'est Keisuke qui l'a fait! »…

-Ouch… À voir comment t'en parle, la 11èmme ça pas l'air d'être de la tarte…

- Loin de là, ma chère… »

J'ai don passé mon heure avec Keisuke, qui s'avérait être mon cousin, figurez-vous, à déconner et à raconter des conneries. On s'est bien bidonné, et quand l'heure de la soupe a retentie, on a fait le chemin jusqu'à la salle à dîner ensemble.

« - Dit donc, je suis curieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait Kimo, tu ne me l'as pas encore dit.

- Elle m'as foutu un capitaine sur le dos.

-Bah merde, qui?

- Kuchiki Taichou. »

Silence funeste de la part de mon cousin suivit par un éclat de rire. Ses jambes ne tardèrent pas à le laisser tomber (Calembour!) et il embrassa la moquette. Je le regardait se payer ma tronche royalement, maintenant je savait ce que Renji ressentait, c'était plus-tôt énervent.

« - Oh, ma pauvre, j'te plains t'as aucune idée! Avoir le Kuchiki sur le dos c'est encore pire que la mort!

- Bah faudrait pas en faire tout un camembert, je m'en suis sortie vivante… J'ai juste avouée que c'était la faute à Kimo et il s'est poliment excusé… »

Keisuke s'est arrêté de rire et me regardait comme si j'était un petit bonhomme vert venu d'une autre planète. Okay, jusque là, tout allais bien entre nous, mais s'il continuait comme ça, il allait le savoir que j'était énervée, mais pas forcément de la meilleure façon. Je lui lançai un regard à faire pâlir de jalousie le capitaine de la 6èmme et il prit quelques pas de recul.

« - Woah, non seulement tu retires des excuses du capitaine igloo, t'as le même regard de tueur que lui! La vache, t'est sur que ton nom de famille se ne serais pas « Kuchiki »? »

Okay, y'as des limites à tout, et ma patience ne fait pas exception à la règle. Je pris un Katana décoratif qui pendouillait sur le mur en train d'accumuler la poussière, le dégaina et me mit à lui courir après. Je parie qu'on pouvais entendre les bruits de baston et les cris plaintifs de Keisuke de la salle à manger, parce que ce ne fut pas bien long avant que la vieille mégère et le ballon de baudruche sortirent la tête du Shoji, flipper un bon coup et venir nous arrêter.

« - Quelle conduite de barbare! » Commenta la vieille. « Comment osez vous battre ouvertement dans l'enceinte de cette demeure? Bande de petit sauvageons! Vous devriez avoir hon- »

La bique s'arrêta sec et se mit à fixer longuement le sabre que je tenais entres mes mains. Silence de mort, confusion du côté de moi et Keisuke. Mon oncle sortit la tête du Shoji lui aussi, relevant son chapeau de sur ses yeux, affichant une expression jubilatoire.

« - Ouais! Sama, toi aussi t'as un Zanpakuto!

- … Un Zanpa-qwah? »

-OoOoO-

_Pendent ce temps à la 6èmme :_

_« - Votre conduite est absolument déplorable, 9èmme siège de la 6èmme division, Ukitake Kimo._

_- Oui monsieur…_

_- Vous serez donc punie pour vos actes irréfléchis._

_- Oui monsieur._

_- Vous serez privée de sucre pendent un mois, et ceci prends effet à partir de maintenant. »_

_La Shinigami au cheveux blanc releva la tête, affichant un air désespérée, voir complètement abattu, et la seconde qui s'en suivit, elle tira son meilleur sourire, ferma les yeux et releva la tête vers son capitaine, l'air presque heureuse._

_« - Oui Taichou! »_

_Elle fit une révérence au dit capitaine et tourna les talons. Une fois sortie du bureau, son sourire prit vite une autre signification et ne dit qu'une chose :_

_« Le Seireitei doit mourir… »_

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Voili-voulou, c'est tout pour l'instant!

Kimo: *Prends SoraCooper par le collet et la regarde avec des yeux injectés de sang* Toi… Tu as osé me privé de sucre… Tu vas crever dans d'atroces souffrances… Même la mort va avoir l'air joyeuse après que je te sois passée dessus.

SoraCooper : Wah! Non, veux pas mourir, il faut que je continue ma fic! Et puis de toutes façons, si jamais je clamse maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais détruire le Seireitei et tu passera donc le reste de ta misérable existence sans su-sucre…

Kimo : M'en fout! De toute façon, si je te tue, je pourrais toujours aller emmerder le vice-capitaine de la 9èmme.

SoraCooper : Sans sucre pour le restant de tes jours, c'est long, ça, quand on est Shinigami…

Kimo : Aspire son sang, Hanachi!

SoraCooper : Ouille, ça va barder pour ma matricule! J'ai une dernière volonté…

Pantera-sama : Des reviews s'il-vous plait… J'veux pas que ma meilleure amie finisse en chaire à pâté pour Kimo…


	8. Comment devenir meilleures énemies

SoraCooper : Oh, je suis émue! J'ai atteint la barre des 20 reviews pour seulement 7 chapitres *Larmes de joie*

Sama : T'exagèrerais pas un peu, toi?

Pantera-sama : *Boude dans son coin* J't'emmerde…

SoraCooper : Bien sûr, n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la fic de Pantera-sama, question de la tirer de sa dépression ^^; Aller, bonne lecture et à demain!

**Petite note :**

**Si vous vous posiez la question, la fic est située juste après la guerre d'hiver et seulement Gin est revenu, mais il est en détention provisoire pour l'instant. Les autres ont tous déserté et/ou clamsé ^^;**

Kimo : **JE VEUX MON SUUUUCREEEEEEEEE!**

-OoOoO-

Ah, génial, maintenant j'ai encore droit à un séance d'explications ringard de la part de mon oncle… Au menu aujourd'hui : Qu'est-ce qu'un Zanpakuto et comment s'en procurer un pour moins de 29.99$!… Bon, enlever la dernière partie de ma phrase… Mais bon, pour faire court, un Zanpakuto est l'extension d'une âme et par le fait même, un régulateur de Reiatsu, ou d'énergie spirituelle, c'est comme vous voulez. Et apparemment, avec un Zanpakuto viens un monde intérieur, qui reflète la personnalité du Shinigami, où « vit » le Zanpakuto. Et pour pouvoir avoir le pouvoir de son Zanpakuto à ses côté, il faut gagner en force et lui montrer qu'on est digne de le magner… Ah, merde, c'est compliqué tout ça, j'y pige presque rien!

« - C'est vraiment merdique comme truc! Mais non, j'en ai pas de « Zanpaku-truc-muche », ça c'est juste un sabre que j'ai pris sur le mur là-bas. »

La truite obèse s'indigna et m'asséna une gifle d'un côté à l'autre du visage. Keisuke la regarda, l'air courroucé et l'arrêta dans sa seconde lancée.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui te prends de frapper Sama comme ça? Ce truc là n'est plus qu'un vieux morceau de fer rouillé maintenant!

- Espèce d'enfant indigne! C'est le sabre de feu notre père qu'elle porte à sa taille! Cette enfant de putain n'as aucun droit de toucher à Raikage!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas effrité quand elle l'as pris dans ses mains? Même toi et moi ne pouvons le manipuler à mains nues! »

Wow, qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de se passer, là, maintenant, tout de suite? À la seconde près où j'ai mentionné l'emplacement d'où j'avais substitué mon arme blanche, le lamantin s'est projeté sur moi pour me gifler de toute ses forces et si mon cousin bien aimé ne s'était pas interposé entre elle et moi, j'aurais sûrement eu droit à une deuxièmme. S'en suivit une engueulade à tout casser sur le père de Keisuke et-… RE-WOW, ils sont frère et sœur?… Faut croire que c'est l'homme qui a hérité de la beauté et de l'intelligence. Mais bon, poursuivons. Ils s'engueulait ouvertement sur le fait que le sabre appartenait à leur défunt père et que je n'avais point le droit de le toucher bla, bla, bla. Mais parlons sérieusement quelques instants; elle m'as traité « d'enfant de putain » où mes oreilles me jouent des tours?

« - Hé, toi avec les bajoues d'écureuil, insulte encore une fois ma mère et tu va voir que mon diplôme de championnat de Kendo, il est pas juste la pour frimer!

- Et toi, espèce d'enfant bâtard, repose le Zanpakuto de mon père à l'instant!

- Okay, tu l'as cherché. Tu le veux le Zanpakuto de ton paternel? Et bien j'te le rends! »

Avec un élan à tout casser, je me suis relevée et me mit à charger à toute vitesse vers le saumon, mais je fût arrêter dans mon élan par mon cousin, qui me regarda avec un regard réprobateur. Je pris quelques bonnes bouffées d'air et calmai mes ardeurs. Comme j'allais ranger le Zanpakuto dans son fourreau, la truite m'assena un violent coup de pied dans le plexus solaire, m'enleva le sabre des main et le souleva bien haut au dessus de ma tête. Merde… je suis mal là, que quelqu'un arrête cet éléphant en rut! Elle se donna un élan et fit descendre le Zanpakuto, qui menaçait de s'abattre à tout allure sur le dessus de ma tête. Je fermai les yeux, appréhendant une douleur vive, mais elle ne vint pas. J'ouvrit un œil pour apercevoir le pachyderme, arrêtée sec dans son élan par… rien du tout? Elle se tenais là, les yeux ronds, à essayer de faire bouger le Katana, qui lui, refusait catégoriquement de se déplacer. Mon oncle regarda la scène et un sourire banane vint bien-tôt s'étirer sur son visage.

« Busu*… Rends à Sama SON Zanpakuto… »

(Busu : Truite en Japonais et par le fait même, le prénom de la cousine de Sama, dont j'avais complètement oublié le fait qu'elle n'avais pas de prénom jusqu'à maintenant… Eh bah c'est chose faite ^^)

-OoOoO-

Galère… Galère, galère et re-galère… Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrivent qu'à moi? Le vieux sabre décoratif que j'ai utilisé pour terrorisé Keisuke s'avérait être le Zanpakuto de son défunt père. Il paraîtrais que quand ce dernier tomba au combat, son Zanpakuto le suivit, mais le sabre, lui, resta à l'état matériel. Vu l'extrême instabilité des composant de celui-ci, personne n'était autorisé à le toucher à mains nues, voire, de le toucher tout court. Mais selon mon oncle, quand mon Reiatsu est entré en contact avec la matière, vu que je n'avais pas encore de Zanpakuto matériel et pour d'autres raisons obscures, la présence de mon extension d'âme se transféra dans le sabre vide. Résultat des courses : j'ai à mon actif un Zanpakuto bien réel, mais qui n'as pas encore manifesté sa présence auprès de moi.

J'ai sauté le dîner. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, j'était loin d'avoir faim, j'était plus-tôt fatiguée et tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'aller prendre un bon bain bouillant et de me coucher. Je me suis donc excusée au près de tout le monde, prit le-… non, mon Zanpakuto avec moi et fila jusque dans ma chambre où Yukiko m'attendait.

« - Sama-dono? N'êtes vous pas supposé d'être entrain de manger en ce moment?

- J'ai pas faim ce soir. Est-ce que je pourrais prendre un bain maintenant et aller me coucher par la suite?

- B-Biensur. Je vais aller faire couler l'eau.

- Merci beaucoup, Yukiko-chan. »

Et elle s'exécuta. Pendent ce temps, je restai assise sur le rebord de mon lit à fixer ce fichu bout de métal qui m'avait causé autant de soucis. Il était vraiment magnifique, quoi que très vieux d'apparence, et c'était vraiment dur à croire qu'il m'appartenait maintenant. La poignée était recouverte d'un long fil en soie plat de couleur vert foret un peu grisâtre du à tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur le mur sans être utilisé. La garde était un simple ovale, mais elle était jolie de toute façon et bien que la lame était rouillée et tailladée d'un peu partout, elle restait très belle. Hé, maintenant que j'y pense, un Zanpakuto, c'est un peu comme un être vivant, non? Alors je devrais pouvoir lui parler!

« - Hum… Salut… Moi c'est Sama et, bah… à en juger par ce que tout le monde m'as dit, je suis ton « maître » maintenant… Alors qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'actionner tes jolies petites cordes vocales et de me dire quelques mots, hein…?

- … »

Aucune réponse… Merde, je suis vraiment maudite! En deux semaines je/j'ai:

. Su que j'était un demi-Dieu de la mort.

. Me suis fait emmener au « paradis » par mon meilleur ami.

. Su que mon oncle était, lui aussi, un Shinigami et en plus qu'il était capitaine d'une division toute en entier.

. Me suis fait kidnapper par un psychopathe.

. Rencontré une divinité.

. Me suis fait traité de bâtard deux fois par un thon ambulant.

. Me suis fait mettre dans une mouise incroyable par une tornade blanche.

Et maintenant, la cerise sur le Sunday : J'ai un Zanpakuto muet. GÉ. NI. AL…

J'abandonnai l'idée d'entrer en communication avec ce fichu bout de métal et sauta dans ma piscine, non, excusez-moi; dans mon bain, pour relaxer un bon coup. Après avoir trempé deux heures et avoir passé à deux doigts de me noyer à trois reprises, je suis sortie de l'eau bouillante et me suis vite mise au lit. J'avais eu une journée d'enfer, j'avais bien le droit de me reposer, non?

-OoOoO-

_Elle y était encore; dans le noir le plus total. À l'exception d'elle même, il n'avais apparemment pas âme qui vive dans ces ténèbres. Elle y marcha pendent un bon moment sans vraiment penser à quelque chose en particulier. Elle errait comme une âme oubliée, quand soudainement, elle vit quelque chose au loin; une tache blanche. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvais bien être? La jeune fille se précipita à toute jambe vers cet étrange objet qui, au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'en reprochait, prenait la forme d'un arbre; un pommier en fleur._

_Quand elle y fut finalement, elle s'arrêta pour souffler et admirer le paysage._

_Le pommier était grand et beau, tout en fleur, mais mis à part ce dernier, il régnait encore et toujours une noirceur incroyable et riens d'autre. Une délicate brise soufflait, ce qui apportait les pétales et fleurs de pommier au pied de l'arbre et un peu plus loin. Elle regardait la scène avec admiration._

_« - Mon premier rêve en 10 ans! Alors là, y'a de quoi fêter! »_

_Elle fit le tour de l'arbre mais n'y vit personne d'autre. Un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de compagnie, elle s'assied au pied du pommier. Elle y passa un temps quand soudainement, une voie échos près d'elle._

_« - Alors, tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps « maître »? Moi qui croyais que tu tenais mordicus à me causer… »_

-OoOoO-

W. O. A. H! Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer..? Il est quoi… 3 :00 du mat', je viens de me réveiller toute en sueurs avec l'incroyable impression de m'être fait violer le cerveau, ouais, violer le cerveau, vous avez bien lu! Je n'avais pas fait de rêve depuis que j'ai 6 ans et là, comme par magie, il pousse un pommier! Et puis il y a cette voie, cette voie que j'ai entendue à la fois dans mon rêve et à l'extérieur, tout proche de mon oreille. Une voie d'homme incroyablement sensuelle mais au combien énervante avec son petit ton moqueur.

« - _Hé! Qui est-ce que tu traites d'énervant, ici?_

- WOW! C'était quoi ce machin!

- _Bon, et voilà qu'elle me traite de machin maintenant…_ »

Okay, là c'est vraiment trop flippant. Sois je deviens schizophrène, sois il y a quelqu'un de caché dans ma penderie qui s'amuse à me faire peur, et qui que se soit, si jamais il montre le bout de son nez, je lui découpe les couilles –ou les ovaires si c'est une femme- à coup de Zanpakuto muet!

« - _Hé! J'te permet pas! C'est pas comme si j'avais pas essayé de te parler au paravent! Moi à tout les soirs je te fait une jasette à n'en plus finir mais tu ne m'entends pas, parce que tu est trop sourde pour ça!_

- Non mais de quel droit tu me parle sur ce ton, toi, homme du garde-robe?

_- Mais pour l'amour de Dieu et de tout les Saints, je ne suis pas dans la foutue penderie! Je suis là, juste dans tes mains!_

- Hein? Mais il n'y a riens dans mes paluches, mis-à part mon Zanpakuto dépourvu de cordes voca-

_- MAIS PUIS-QUE JE M'ÉREINTE À TE DIRE QUE C'EST MOI, TON ZANPAKUTO, TRIPLE CRÉTINE! »_

Je regardai la lame que je tenais dans mes mains. Étrangement, la poignée et la garde avait toutes deux changées. La couleur du fil de soie qui entourait la pognée avait passé du vert foret poussiéreux à un turquoise clair resplendissant et la garde, elle était passé d'un simple ovale à une étrange croie vide remplie de motifs étrange, mais on pouvais clairement y déceler une pomme. Le fourreau dans laquelle était rangée mon épée avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune et reluisait comme s'il venait d'être polit. Curieuse, j'ai dégainée mon Zanpakuto. La lame toute rouillée et entaillée qu'il avait précédemment s'était changée pour une belle lame neuve et reluisante comme un miroir.

« - _Bon aller, ça va, pas besoins de me reluquer comme ça, je sait que je suis magnifique._

- Oh non…

-_ Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

- J'ai un Zanpakuto narcissique…

_- Ta gueule… »_

Je rangeai la lame dans son fourreau et la déposa ensuite sur mes genoux.

« - Alors, j'imagine que si tu est mon Zanpakuto, il va falloir faire équipe dans peu importe ce qu'on va faire maintenant…

- _Ouais…_

- Alors si je suis pour te côtoyer tout les jours, je serais mieux de savoir ton nom, nan?

- _Alors là cocotte, tu peux crever!_

- … Plait-il?

- _Tu devra trouver mon nom toute seule~!_

- Quoi? Mais ça va pas la tête, comment je suis sensée faire ça, moi? On est pas dans un quiz à la télé! Et qu'est-ce que je fait si ton nom c'est « Parafaragaramus » ou un autre truc débile dans ce genre là, hein? Je ne le devinerai jamais, je suis nul à ce genre de chose!

- _Hé! Je te signale que mon nom et beaucoup plus esthétiquement réussit que ça!_

- Alors déballe avant que je ne te re-baptise « Pierre-Paul »! »

Et s'en suivit une bataille qui dura plusieurs minutes sur la nature du nom de mon Zanpakuto, qui refusait catégoriquement de me donner le moindre petit indice. Alors en attendant qu'il se décide à se présenter convenablement à moi, je lui à trouvé un surnom :

Jake.

Je trouve que ça sonne bien pour un Zanpakuto, en tout cas, mieux que « Pierre-Paul » et là-dessus, Jake est bien d'accord avec moi!

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Et voilà, Sama a un Zanpakuto juste à elle maintenant, hourra! Et personne n'avais réussit à le deviner, mais l'espace noir dans lequel Sama ce retrouve quand elle dort est en réalité son monde intérieur… C'est juste que vu qu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence des Shinigami et encore moins de Jake, son monde était vide jusqu'à présent~

Au fait, je vous lance un petit concours :

**/!\LA REVANCHE DE KIMO/!\**

**Attention chères lecteurs et lectrices!**

**Comme vous le savez tous, Kimo c'est fait privée de friandises pendant un mois par « capitaine igloo », ou si vous préférez, Byakuya Kuchiki, et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur mais alors là, pas du tout.**

**Je vous propose donc de lui proposer une idée diabolique pour prendre sa revanche sur l'infâme capitaine et sa division…**

**Et pourquoi pas le Seireitei au grand complet pendant qu'on y est…?**

**Envoyez moi vos idées dans vos reviews et je vous enverrez un PM si jamais votre idée à été jugée assez diabolique pour cette chère tornade blanche.**

**/!\QUE LE CARNAGE COMMENCE!/!\**

SoraCooper : Alors sur ce, je vous laisse vous torturer les méninges et je vous dit

**_À demain!_**


	9. Entraînements et Sandwich au frites?

SoraCooper: Coucou, ici Sora qui vous reviens avec un autre chapitre de « Être un Alien pour les nuls »!

Dans l'épisode précédent, nous avons découvert le Zanpakuto de Sama, Jake, qui par sa seule existence provoqua une déclaration de guerre entre notre protagoniste et sa cousine, Busu. Que va-t-il donc arriver à cette pauvre Sama? C'est ce que vous saurez en lisant ce chapitre!

Sama : Oi, c'est quoi cette description à la noix? On dirait un mauvais feuilleton télévisé…

SoraCooper : Ah, il faut que je vous dise, le chapitre qui suit contient beaucoup de traduction du japonais au français et c'est un vrai calvaire à faire, donc si vous ne reconnaissez pas certains sorts, faites moi signe… (Aussi, il serait préférable que votre ordinateur affiche les caractères japonais, vu que j'ai inscrit les sorts en Hiragana et Kanji ^^;. Je sait que je vous pose beaucoup de problèmes, excusez-moi…)

-OoOoO-

« - 縛道の六十一: 六杖光牢 ! (61èmme sort d'emprisonnement : Prison de lumière à six tiges)

- Il y a du progrès, mais il te faudra retravailler celui là. »

Geh, j'en reviens pas! Ça fait près d'un mois que je suis là-dessus et j'y arrive toujours pas!

* * *

_Flash-back_

_

* * *

_

_« - Sama! __Ma petite Sama, viens ici, tonton veux te parler !_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

_Ça va faire bientôt deux semaines que Jake s'est manifesté, mes rêves sont revenus et tout le monde me regarde de travers… Bon, j'avoue que c'est une façon d'obtenir un Zanpakuto plus-tôt bizarre, mais quand-même, ça ne va pas provoquer l'apocalypse! Mais je crois que le pire, c'est le débile avec son sourire d'épis de maïs. Il n' arrête pas de me persécuter depuis trois jours! Si ça continue, je vais devenir folle, je le sens…_

_« - Bien, vu que tu a obtenue ton Zanpakuto, il serais temps de penser à intégrer l'académie, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- … Pardon ?_

_- Et bah, l'école quoi. Pour perfectionner ta technique au sabre et apprendre du Kidou._

_- … Y'aurais pas un autre moyen ?… C'est que j'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'école…_

_- Oh Sama…_

_- S'il-te plais, tonton… »_

_La technique secrète des yeux de petit chien battu spécial Sama… Ça marche toujours avec lui._

_« - Bah… Je pourrais toujours te faire entrer dans une division et te trouver des professeurs pour le reste…_

_- Ouais! Merci Shu-shu~ ! »_

_Et voilà, le tour est joué! Bon, je vais quand-même avoir des cours, mais c'est déjà vachement mieux que de devoir glandouiller sur un banc dur et peu confortable pendant 5 heures à écouter des profs vieux comme la lune radoter des théories emmerdantes. Un peu plus tard, mon oncle revint me voir pour me dire qu'il m'avais trouvé une place dans une division… mais pas n'importe laquelle:_

_La 6èmme._

_Crottin de bique, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi la 6èmme de toutes les divisions dans laquelle j'aurais pu me retrouver?Non seulement je vais devoir faire face à une divinité stoïque à tout les jours, mais en plus, je vais devoir encaisser Kimo…Je suis maudite de tout les Dieux… Même toi, Sama-God, tu m'a laissé tomber. Enfin bref, il me remit une petite liste pour l'horaire de mes cours et avec qui je les aurai:_

_Cours de Bakudou: Tout les lundis et vendredi de 2h à 5h_

_Senseï: Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Cours de Hadou: Tout les mercredis de 4h à 6h_

_Senseï: Kyouraku Shunsui & Ukitake Kimo_

_Cours de sorts de guérison: Tout les jeudi de 1h à 3h_

_Senseï : Ukitake Juushiro_

_Cours de maniement du sabre : Tout les samedi et dimanche de midi à 4h_

_Senseï: Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Kimo & Abarai Renji_

_Amuses-toi bien~!_

_Tonton_

… … … _JE VAIS LE POUTRER!_

* * *

_Fin du Flash-back_

_

* * *

_

Et m'y voici… On est vendredi, il est présentement 3 :45 et je crève d'envie de manger un sandwich au frites depuis une heure. Mais vu que je suis en entraînement intensif avec Kuchiki Taichou, et oui, c'est mon capitaine maintenant, grâce à mon oncle que je me suis jurée de tuer un de ces quatre, je n'ai absolument pas le droit de quitter le terrain d'entraînement avant d'avoir finis mes cours. La galère, je sait, mais on s'y habitue avec le temps…

Pas énormément de choses on changé en deux mois. Mes parents ont finalement déménagé ici, Kimo a passé pardessus sa punition et se gave dans le sucre depuis le mois passé, mais elle semble toujours avoir quelque chose derrière la tête… J'ai perfectionné mes techniques de combat, mais je n'ai toujours pas atteint mon Shikkai malheureusement. Je suis capable de lancer des sorts de Kidou assez puissant sans avoir à réciter une incantation de deux mètres de long et finalement… Bah finalement pas grand chose, c'est à peu près tout ce qui c'est passé…

« - 縛道の六十二: 百歩欄干! (62èmme sort d'emprisonnement : Barrière des cent pas)

- Sama, décidément, tu n'apprendra jamais… Commence par finir de perfectionner ton Rikujoukourou avant de t'attaquer aux autres sorts plus élevés.

- Mais vous savez que trop bien, Taichou, que c'est le seul qui me pose problème!

- Est-ce que j'entends quelqu'un se plaindre?

- … T'ch.

- Essaie avec l'incantation. »

Le pauvre mannequin en bois de la 6èmme en voyais de toutes le couleurs. Du premier sort au 60èmme, je les avait tous à un très bon niveau sans même avoir besoin des incantations… Mais le 61èmme et ses bordel de tiges de mes deux ne sont pas plus solides que des branches de sapin rongée par des termites, même si j'utilise l'incantation c'est toujours aussi pourrit! Le 75èmme sort est moins compliqué que celui-là et je n'ai même pas fini de l'apprendre!

« -雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ, 縛道の六十一: 六杖光牢 (Rikujoukourou avec incantation: Chariot de tonnerre. Pont d'une roue tournante. Avec lumière, divise ceci en six. 61èmme sort d'emprisonnement: Prison de lumière à six tiges.)… Gah, ça ne marche pas!

- Continue de te pratiquer. C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron.

- Le seul truc c'est que forger est nettement plus facile que ça… »

-OoOoO-

Deux heures plus tard, j'était libre de partir. Mon capitaine me félicita pour mes efforts, me dit pour le X-Illième fois de pratiquer mon 61èmme sort et me laissa partir. Joie! Aller, vite, mon sandwich au frites m'attends à la maison! Merci Dieu des sandwich au frites de m'offrir ce moment de bonheur après chaque entraînement!

-OoOoO-

_POV Byakuya_

_Byakuya Kuchiki s'interrogeait. Sama, sa nouvelle élève, faisait des progrès étonnant, voir surhumain en très peu de temps. Déjà un mois après le début de ses entraînements de Kidou, elle n'utilisait plus d'incantations et réussissait à atteindre un bon niveau de puissance. De plus, tout ses sorts, que se soit de Bakudou ou de Hadou, était de couleur turquoise. Peu importe que le Shakkahou soit rouge, le Rikujoukourou jaune et le Byakurai bleu, quand c'était Sama qui les invoquaient, ils était turquoise…La tête du noble se remplissait de petit points d'interrogation au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Peut-être était-ce provoqué par son Zanpakuto, ou ses origines mi-humaine? Le mystère était ample et épais… Mais pas au point d'aller le voir « lui »…_

_Non, le grand, noble et élégant Byakuya Kuchiki n'était pas désespéré à ce point là…_

_Si…?_

-OoOoO-

Oh, comme c'est exquis! Peu m'importe les regards des autres vieux croulants de la famille quand ils ont entendu quelle genre de nourriture je mangeait après un entraînement. Peut m'importe les gloussement de dégoût qu'ils poussaient à la vue d'un paquet de frites dorées coincées entre deux tranches de pain moelleuses tartinée de beurre frais, et encore moins devrais-je m'importuner des commentaires rabaissant de la vieille casse-pieds en me voyant morde à pleines dents dans le bonheur, moi et mon sandwich, on était seul au monde… Et croyez-mois quand je vous dit que les sandwich au frites et moi, c'est une longue histoire d'amour… et de calories en plus dans les fesse, mais ça, qui est-ce que ça importune? Je fais tellement d'exercice de ces temps-ci que j'ai une taille de guêpe maintenant! Mes parents, mon oncle et mon cousin, eux, au grand contraire des autres, sourient et craquaient de rire en voyant l'expression de pur extase que s'étendait dans mon visage.

« - Jeune fille, vous êtes ici dans un manoir ancestral et non dans un Fast-Food de bas étages du monde d'où vous venez! Je vous prierais donc de manger convenablement!

- Oh, la ferme, j'ai droit de faire ce que je veux. Et puis d'abord t'est pas ma mère. »

répondis-je au vieux sac d'os la bouche pleine pour l'enrager encore plus, ce qui fut très efficace. Sa figure tourna au rouge et elle se contenta de continuer à manger sa propre nourriture. Si elle est dégoûtée, elle n'a qu'à regarde ailleurs d'abord! De tout façon, c'est pas comme si j'était celle qui mangeais le plus ici, pensai-je en jetant un regard vers Busu, qui finissait d'engloutir sa deuxième assiettée de curry à la dinde.

Après le dîné, je me suis mise à déambuler dans les couloirs de la demeure, question de faire descendre les quatre sandwichs et trois 7-Up grenadine que j'avais engloutie précédemment. Jake, quant à lui, il faisait la sieste. Maintenant que j'y pense, tout ce qu'il fait ce Zanpakuto, en dehors des entraînement de maniement du sabre que j'ai toutes les fin de semaines, c'est de dormir et de me casser le pieds… Mais bon, c'est une partie de moi, non? Je suppose qu'il a hérité d'une grande partie de ma paresse… Je continuais ma promenade, ne demandant rien à personne, quand l'ours mal léchée se jeta sur moi à un tournant

« - Écoutes-moi bien, espèce de putain! Ce n'est pas parce que tu est proche de Byakuya-Sama que tu te l'est approprié!

- De… De quoi est-ce que tu parle là? Tu divagues ma parole, t'as avalé un os de poulet de travers?

- Ne joue pas les innocentes avec moi, conasse! Je sait qu tu as le béguin pour Byakuya-Sama! Mais dis-toi une chose : Cet homme est ma propriété privée.

- Oi, arrêtes avec le mégalo-drame! D'abord je n'éprouve absolument rien pour mon capitaine et ensuite, tu saura que les êtres humains ne sont pas des choses que l'on s'approprie en claquant des doigts et leur amour encore moins! Maintenant j'apprécierais que tu enlèves tes main pleines de gras de sur ma personne, tu va tâcher mon uniforme… » Mais au lieu d'écouter mon sage conseil, elle resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait prise sur mes poignets

« - Ne daigne pas faire une seule avance à Byakuya-Sama où crois-moi, les conséquences qui en suivront seront sévères… »

Sur ce, elle me relâcha et partit plus loin. Merde alors…

-OoOoO-

_« - T'en dors plus, Sama… Peut-être qu'elle a raison._

- Non mais tu va la fermer, oui? Et puis c'est toi qui m'empêche de dormire. Si tu la bouclait cinq minutes, peut-être que je pourrais fermer l'œil!

_- Woah, ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux, je faisait juste dire que-_

- Arrête de parler de ça! »

Décidément, quand il s'y met ça n'en finit plus! Non mais quelle idée tirée par les cheveux! Moi, amoureuse de Byakuya Kuchiki? Jamais en cent millions d'années! Okay, j'avoue qu'il n'est pas mal foutu du-tout, qu'il m'as sauvé la vie et que c'est de loin l'homme le plus séduisant que j'ai vu de toute ma vie, mais côté courtoisie et tact on repassera! Cet homme là est encore pire qu'un tigre de Sibérie qui aurais le rhume des foins, et même s'il a beau avoir l'étoffe d'un Super-Héros, si on devais lui donner un surnom ce serais sûrement « Mister-Freeze »! Je me retournai dans tout les sens et prit toute les positions de sommeil possible, je restai éveillée. Bon, bah à causes désespérées, solutions désespérées! Je pris Jake dans mes mains…

« _- Non… Tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense que tu va faire, hein? »_

…je le soulevai juste un peu…

« - _Nah! Pense au mal de tête!_ »

… et m'asséna un volent coup de poêle sur la cafetière, ce qui m'envoya dans les pommes direct.

-OoOoO-

Le réveil fut un peu plus douloureux que je ne l'aurais cru, mais au moins j'avais réussis à récupérer quelques heures de sommeil avant mon entraînement de maniement des armes. Quand Yukiko vint pour me réveiller ce matin là, j'était déjà debout entrain de m'habiller. Elle me regarda, l'air surprise et s'excusa. Heh, elle ne doit pas être habituée de voir d'autres filles en sous-vêtements, trop mignon~

Je me suis présentée à mon entraînement avec un sérieux mal de bloc. N'ont-ils donc pas encore inventé les aspirines ici? Renji me regarda d'un drôle d'air quand je dégainai mon Zanpakuto.

« - Dit, Sama, t'est sur que ça va? Tes mains tremblent, t'est cernée jusqu'au coudes et t'est même pas capable de tenir ton Zanpakuto correctement.

- Nah, t'inquiète, c'est juste un mal de tête, pas de quoi en faire une pendule. Aller, on commence? »

C'est un ananas rouge un peu hésitant qui fit la première attaque, que je n'eu aucun trouble à parer, mais quand ce fut à mon tour de faire une attaque, je m'écroulai mollement sur le sol du terrain d'entraînement, mon corps lourd comme du plomb, la vision trouble. Renji se précipita à mes côtés, me prit dans ses bras et beugla à un petit Shinigami de contacter la 4èmme. Il se retourna vers moi l'air fâché.

« - Juste un mal de tête mon cul! »

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Et oui, elle en a trop fait. C'est pas bien de se surmener Sama.

Sama : C'est toi qui dit ça? Ça fait plus d'une semaine que tu va te pieuter vers les 3h du mat' parce que t'écris tes chapitres beaucoup trop tard!

SoraCooper : T'as pas un mot à dire là-dessus

N'oubliez pas le défi!:

**/!\LA REVANCHE DE KIMO/!\**

**Attention chères lecteurs et lectrices!**

**Comme vous le savez tous, Kimo c'est fait privée de friandises pendant un mois par « capitaine igloo », ou si vous préférez, Byakuya Kuchiki, et elle n'est pas de bonne humeur mais alors là, pas du tout.**

**Je vous propose donc de lui proposer une idée diabolique pour prendre sa revanche sur l'infâme capitaine et sa division…**

**Et pourquoi pas le Seireitei au grand complet pendant qu'on y est…?**

**Envoyez moi vos idées dans vos reviews et je vous enverrez un PM si jamais votre idée à été jugée assez diabolique pour cette chère tornade blanche.**

**/!\QUE LE CARNAGE COMMENCE!/!\**

SoraCooper : Faites pleuvoir les Reviews!

SoraCooper : Arrête de les persécuter, tes pauvres lecteurs…


	10. BONUS: LA REVANCHE DE KIMO!

SoraCooper : Oh…. Comme je suis touchée~  
21, 348 mots, 9 chapitres, 30 reviews, 689 hits, 6 fav et 8 alertes plus tard, nous y sommes….

L'heure du chapitre 10 a sonné…

… Que le carnage commence…

Kimo : Nah, pourquoi aujourd'hui? J'veux dormir…

SoraCooper : Un gros merci à tout le monde pour leurs bonnes idées! Et une mention spéciale à Mayuuki et Jyuune-chan qui ont réussit à me procurer assez d'essence pour pouvoir écrire ce chapitre ^^

-OoOoO-

**/!\ CHAPITRE BONUS : LA REVENCHE DE KIMO /!\**

-OoOoO-

Tout était calme dans les cartiers du Seireitei, chose plus ou moins rare maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres… Aujourd'hui était le jour où Byakuya Kuchiki et ses semblables les capitaines allaient savoir que mettre Kimo Ukitake en rogne égalaient à déclencher une apocalypse isolée…

Mais où était donc l'enragée en question? Dans la 6èmme division, tout le monde, et spécialement son capitaine, s'était levé avec un mauvais pressentiment de la taille d'un gratte-ciel de trente étages et l'absence marquée de Kimo ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Un peu partout, les petit Shinigamis étaient fébriles et parés à l'attaque. Ils marchaient tout la tête renfoncée dans leurs épaules, les yeux un peu trop ronds, une main près de leur Zanpakuto. Tout ce déroulait dans un silence religieux cette journée là, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit distant d'explosion retentisse un peu partout dans le Seireitei. Tout le monde se retourna dans tout les sens, Zanpakuto en joue, quand par la suite, un énorme explosion résonna dans toutes les divisions. On entendit des cris, des gémissements, des onomatopées incohérentes. On pu voir quelques Shinigami partir se planquer sous des bureaux, des pots de fleurs, des caisses et d'autres, tout simplement dire bonjour aux lattes de plancher. Quand ils retrouvèrent leur calme, tout le monde se retourna vers le ciel pour y apercevoir une illumination rouge et en forme de tête de mort trônant au dessus de leur têtes. Un feu d'artifice…? Dans la cellule de détention de l'ex capitaine de la 3èmme, on pu le voir étirer un sourire encore plus large qu'à l'habitude.

« Ça va saigner… »

**OPÉRATION TORNADE ENCLANCHÉE.**

**Directrice des opérations : Kimo Ukitake**

**Complices :****  
Feu d'artifice : Kuukaku Shiba****  
Matériel : Kisuke Urahara  
Substances illicites : Mayuri Kurotsushi**

**Acolytes :****  
Rangiku Matsumoto****  
Ichigo (Hichigo) Kurosaki (Shirosaki)  
****Juushiro Ukitake (Plus ou moins volontaire)  
Yoruichi Shihouin**

**Confident:  
Gin Ichimaru**

Le capitaine de la 6èmme division était fébrile, à sa manière propre, bien sur, mais fébrile n'empêche. Le calme olympien qui régnait dans sa division lui plaisait tout comme il le rendait nerveux. Jamais dans toute l'histoire, du moins depuis que Kimo avait été intégrée à cette division, les choses n'avaient été si clames. Curieux, voir sinistre. Même Renji se tenait tranquille. Le Kuchiki était stressé, chose rare, et sûrement la cause du silence religieux de son vice-capitaine. Pourtant, pendant l'avant-midi, tout c'était passé comme sur des roulettes. Le travail avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'habitude même. Et tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Renji en avala presque sa chique et Byakuya fit entrer l'individu, qui n'était autre que Juushiro, un Bento à la main.

« - Salut Byakuya! Désolé de t'interrompre dans les activités mais je voulais te donner ceci. Je trouve que tu ne te nourrit pas assez, un grand garçon comme toi a besoins de protéines! »

L'ananas passa près de sourire à la vue de son capitaine, pris de court par son ancien Senseï, qui lui remit un Bento entre les mains avant de se sauver aussi soudainement qu'il était entré. Byakuya soupira et se mit en tête de manger. Après tout, il était déjà dépassé midi et il trouvait l'attention d'Ukitake aussi touchante qu'énervante. Après un bon dîner, le capitaine se remit à travailler, quand il réalisa que son pot d'encre avait disparu. Il haussa un sourcil et s'adressa à Renji.

« -Est-ce que tu pourrais m'apporter un nouveau pot d'encre s'il-te plais Renj-… »

Le noble s'arrêta sec. Son vice-capitaine le regardait, les yeux écarquillées et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Byakuya lui-même avait les yeux ronds.

« - Taichou… qu'est-ce qu'elle a votre voie…? »

Le Taichou en question s'était adressé à l'ananas avec une voie pour le moins… étrange, suraigu et difforme. Qu'est-ce que se fichu albinos avait mis dans son Bento…?

**PHASE 1 : Hélium-Man****  
CHECK**

Dans les cartiers de la 4èmme division, il n'y avait pas d'action. Chose étrange, pourtant, il y a toujours un Shinigami à soigner ou un malade à traiter, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout le monde marchait un peu partout, l'air blasé et/ou intrigué. Quand tout à coup, on entendit un bruit, un cognement pour être plus précis. Tout le monde se retourna, examina les lieu et un second coup se fit entendre. Encore plus étrange, on entendit des bruit de pas SOUS le plancher. Les petit Shinigamis se regardèrent, une inquiétude naissant dans leur cœur. Un autre coup, des bruits de pas et un petit rire. Merde la dignité, il se retrouvèrent tous l'un dans les bras de l'autre, tremblant comme des feuilles, les genoux claquant des balles. Hanataro, lui aussi accroché à un de ses semblables, soumit THE hypothèse pour semer la panique générale.

« - Un fantôme… I-Il y a un fantôme dans le division! »

Pendant se temps, dans les sous-sols du Seireitei, précisément sous les cartiers de la 4èmme, Hichigo cognait joyeusement sur les murs, marchait avec exagération et poussait des rires de psychopathes surpuissant.

**PHASE 2 : Poltergeist  
CHECK**

Dans le bureau de la 9èmme, c'était le bordel, encore et toujours. Tout le monde courait de gauche à droite, balançait des papiers ici et là et gueulait des ordres. Shuheï était au bout du rouleau, les yeux cernées jusqu'au nez, il remplissait des papiers comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire. Soudain, Matsumoto défonça la porte et entra avec fracas, une bouteille de Sake à la main.

« - Saluuut Shuheeeeï, ça te dirais une pause? »

L'homme au tatou explicite envoya son travail valser à St-glin-glin-des-meuh-meuh et calla joyeusement la bouteille que la rousse lui présentait et sans raisons précise, il s'endormit sur son bureau. Quelques heures et un léger mal de tête plus-tard, Shuheï se réveilla, les yeux dans la graisse bines. En se redressant, il se cogna le torse sur le rebord de son bureau, ce qui le fit crier d'une façon pour le moins inattendue. Il baissa le regard vers ce qui lui avait causé tant de souffrances et tomba nez à poitrine avec deux énormes protubérances. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se précipita devant un miroir pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses vêtements lui tombaient sur le dos, ses cheveux avaient poussé, il avait des hanches, des seins, des mains fines…

« - C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? »

Il avait même une voie efféminée.

**PHASE 3 : Shuheï(e)****  
CHECK**

Dans les locaux de la 10èmme, on entendait des cris jubilatoires, des bruits de chose se fracassant sur le sol, des pleurs, des cris chamailleurs, des :

« - Nan! C'est à moi! »

« - Rends moi mon doudou! »

« - J'ai faim! »

« -J'ai soif! »

« - Faut que j'aille au petit coins! »

Dans le bureau du capitaine, il y avait plusieurs petit monstres qui saccageaient la place, qui se barbouillaient avec de l'encre, déchiraient des bouts de papiers, bouffaient les pinceaux, etc. Les murs avaient tous été coloriés à crayons de cire jusqu'à une certaine hauteur et à travers ce bordel total, on pouvait voir un capitaine, assied à son bureau, avec un envie soudaine de vouloir se flinguer, non pardon, de se Zanpakutoer.

**PHASE 4 : Garderie au Pole Nord  
****CHECK**

Manoir des Kyouraku, salon. On pouvais y voir deux ombres, une assises en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait qu'un seule forme qui parlait et qui, apparemment, se faisait un certain plaisir de mener la discussion à elle seule, sans laisser le temps à l'autre de répondre.

« - Oui, oui, j'te jure! Il s'est déjà promené dehors à poil! C'était quelque chose à voir, il sortait de la douche, tout reluisant~ Et puis tu sait, quand il était jeune, il ne pouvais pas me supporter, il ne peux pas plus maintenant, mais c'était tellement mignon de le voir courir un peu partout, le visage tout rouge… Mais le mieux, c'était quand je devais l'entraîner à résister à différents poisons… L'aphrodisiaque, c'était mon préféré~»

La seconde personne, elle, se cachait la figure dans un coussin, le dessus de la tête fulminant de gêne.

« - Et puis un jour, il a essayé de faire à manger tout seul et ça explosé! Depuis ce temps, il ne peux plus approcher des cuisines de son manoir! Et aussi, un jour, je suis entrée dans le bureau pour lui porter des papiers et je l'ai surpris en train de chevaucher Renji, et la seule réaction qu'il a eu en me voyant c'était : « Tu veux te joindre à nous? » C'était évident qu'ils étaient complètement noirs, mais n'empêche! Avoir su que le Petit Byakuya tenait aussi mal l'alcool, je ne lui en aurais jamais offert… Et puis tu sait, à ce qu'il paraît c'est une vraie bête de sexe et-… Sama, tu m'écoutes? »

**PHASE 5 : Viva Libido!****  
CHECK**

-OoOoO-

Dans la cour de la 6èmme division, on avait réunit les grand blessé. Faisons l'inventaire :

. Un Kyouraku sobre  
. Un Byakuya boosté à l'hélium  
. Un Renji au cheveux verts fluos  
. Un Hitsugaya avec des lulus dans les cheveux et des gros barbeaux un peu partout sur le visage  
. Un Hanataro terrorisé  
. Un(e) Shuheï(e)  
. Une Sama rouge pivoine qui n'osai plus regarder son capitaine  
. Un Komamura avec un collier anti-puces rose, et qui, malgré celui-ci, se grattait sans relâche  
. Un Schtroumf… Soi Fon?  
. Un Kenpachi avec un Haori rose fluorescent en mode « Glow in the Dark » et un Zanpakuto en éponge.

Les dégâts étaient majeurs, c'est tout ce qu'on pouvais en conclure à la vue de ces pauvres Shinigamis. Kenpachi prit la parole le premier.

« - Celui qui à fait ça va tellement se faire éclater la geule que même la mort va avoir l'air paisible après que je lui soit passé dessus!

- Je suis, pour une fois, en accord avec les dires de Zaraki Taichou. » Rajouta un Byakuya avec une voie suraigu.

« - O-On ne pourrais pas prendre les choses calmement…? On pourrais mettre Le spectre du Seireitei en colère…

- Au diable avec ton fantôme, Hanatar-… »

Au même moment, on pu entendre un Hichigo lancer son rire de détraqué le plus efficace qu'il avait en réserve, tout en cognant sur les murs avec acharnement. Il y eut un frisson général et la discutions reprit.

« - Moi je dit que c'est de la faute à votre subordonnée, Kuchiki Taichou.

- Et lequel, pourrais-je savoir?

- Bah Kimo, quelle question! »

Silence religieux… Toute le monde se fixait à tour de rôle.

Au même moment, une certaine Shinigami au cheveux blanc s'était étendue dans le cimetière du Seireitei et fixais les quelques petits brins d'herbes qui venaient lui chatouiller le visage.

« - Petite motte de gazon… Dans très pas longtemps, toi et moi, on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde… »

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Et voilà! Kimo a eu sa revanche, finalement XD

Kimo : Ça. Fait. Du. Bien…

Sama : Je te haïs, je te déteste, que dis-je, je t'exècre! *Dégaine Jake*

Kimo : Et HO! On se calme! De un c'est même pas moi qui ta dit plein trucs à dévergonder une none!

SoraCooper : Si vous voulez que Kimo survive, taper « Review »

Pantera-sama : Tu t'arrange pour avoir aucun Review, tu le sait, ça?

Kimo : TRAÎTRESSE!


	11. Plustôt crever!

SoraCooper : Wah, vraiment désolée pour l'absence prolongée! C'est qu'a la maison, on est en pleines rénovations en ce moment, il y a l'Otakuthon ( otakuthon (point) com pour plus de renseignements ^^ ) dans une semaine (Je doit finir un de mes cosplays d'ici là, OMG, STRESS!) et je travaille sur un petit quelque chose de secret~ (Suspence!) Donc d'ici à environ une à deux semaines, les chapitres vont se faire… lents, voir rares… Vraiment navrée!

Sama: Tu t'excuses pour rien, t'as le droit de vivre toi aussi…

-OoOoO-

«- _T'en as trop fait, je te l'avais dit…_

- Oh, la ferme… »

Ça faisait plus d'une heure que j'était coincée dans mon monde intérieur avec ce crétin de Zanpakuto qui ne fait que radoter qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne… Au fait, je ne vous ai pas encore dit de quoi Jake avait l'air…

Bah pour nommer l'évident, Jake est un homme, plus-tôt bien foutu même, ça m'as étonné quand je l'ai vu en « chair et en os » pour la première fois. Il est grand, environs 1,80cm, ses cheveux sont long et turquoises comme le fil de soie qui recouvre sa poignée. D'ailleurs, il les portent la plus part du temps en une queue de cheval mollasse… et ses yeux sont gris onyx. En parlant de yeux, il à une très mauvaise vue, et encore là, le mot « mauvais » paraît faible : Un de ses yeux est myope, l'autre est hypermétrope… Alors je ne vous raconte pas le cauchemar quand il ne porte pas ses lunettes! Il fonce dans tout et ça me donne des maux de têtes carabinés… Mais bon, pour ce qui est de son style vestimentaire, je doit avouer que je suis fière de lui : C'est un total Bishounen! Il ne porte qu'un Yukata blanc, mais bon Dieu qu'il sait comment mettre les choses simples en valeur! Il l'attache à peine, ce qui laisses ses abdos à l'air libre et une de ses épaules à l'air libre… Ne pas le violer est une tâche ardue…

«- _Et oui mes dames, je suis célibataire~_

- Arrête un peu de te la péter, adonis.

- _Héhéhé~_ »

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis là que j'en ai oublié le pourquoi de la chose! Bon, récapitulons… Je me rappelle de m'être levée, me suis habillées, ai vu Yukiko, suis partie à l'entraînement avec Renji et… Bah merde, j'ai un blanc…

« - Hé, Jake, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé déjà?

- _Nom de moi, c'est la trentième fois que je te le répète: T'est tombée dans les pommes à ton entraînement parce que ça fait trois jours que tu t'assommes pour dormir et que tu te nourries qu'aux sandwich au frites depuis des semaines!_

- Ah, ouais, ça me reviens… »

Galère, je me demandes où je suis maintenant. Peut-être à la 4èmme… Sûrement à la 4èmme… Alors je me demandes pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi longtemps que je suis ici… Je devrais m'être réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà. Jake continuait de s'exciter la frite sur tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui me donnait un mal de tête de tout les diables et une envie trois fois plus pressente de me sortir de mon monde! Finalement, j'ai fermé les yeux pour les rouvrir sur un plafond blanc. Aïe, mes cornées! Je papillonnait un peu des paupières pour m'habituer à la luminosité et finit par pouvoir distinguer le début d'un mur vert malade. Urk, définitivement la 4èmme… Bon, je suis à l'hôpital, je ne sens plus mes jambes et le nez me pique. Comme mon père me l'as gentiment conseillé il y a plusieurs années : « Si jamais tu est à l'hôpital et que tu te réveille seule, donne un signe de vie. », je m'exécutai.

« - Au secours! Il y à un Menos de l'autre côté de la fenêtre! »

Bon, d'accord, je vous le cède, c'est pas le meilleur moyens de faire entrer les gens dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour voir si tout va bien, mais j'aime faire des entrées qui en tape… Et puis je tenais trop à voir la tronche de ceux qui allaient se pointer~ C'est Renji qui accourut le premier, suivit de près par Shunsui, mon père, Keisuke et Rikichi. Zanpakuto en joue, les yeux exorbités, ils regardaient tous nerveusement à gauche à droite,

« - Un Menos? Où ça?

- Salut les mec, alors, ça boom? »

Comprenant rapidement que le Menos était sortit tout droit de mon imagination et non de la fenêtre, 3 des 5 âmes me fusillaient du regard tant-dis que mon cousin et la groupie de Renji, eux, se bidonnaient joyeusement. Deux minutes pour retrouver le calme et deux heures de pomponnage plus tard, Unohana rentrais dans ma chambre, une charte à la main, le regard lourd. Inquiétude général, même de ma part. J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux pour une raison : les docteurs. J'ai toujours eu une trouille bleue d'en voir un entrer dans ma chambre et me dire que j'allais mourir dans 24 heures, ou que j'avais une maladie incurable… La capitaine (Ooh, la belle grammaire, je m'étonne…) s'approcha du lit, reposant une feuille à sa place sur la charte.

« - Bon, et bien je ne vais pas vous mentire, elle nous à fait une belle peur. La plus part des raisons pour lesquels elle s'est évanouie étaient due à l'épuisement de ses entraînements. Mais…

- Mais…? » Enchaîna mon père… Oh non, ça y est, le verdict c'est pour bientôt! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Un cancer? L'hépatite C? La leucémie? Je vais perdre tout mes cheveux à cause de stupides traitements au radio-chimique? Nan! Pitié! J'veux pas mourir! J'veux pas mou… Ah… Mais je suis conne où quoi?… Je suis déjà morte… Hahahah…

« - En faisant certains tests en même temps, on à décelé chez elle… »

NON! PAS UN CANCEEEEEER!

« - Une allergie au lactose… »

…Quoi…?

Ils regardaient tous la femme à la tresse surdimensionné avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, pour ensuite me regarder avec les mêmes yeux, et rediriger leur regards sur la susnommée.

« - U… Une allergie… au lactose…?

- Oui. Il semblerait qu'elle aie ingurgitée une quantité astronomique de lactose au cours des deux dernières semaines, une dose assez élevée pour éveiller des symptômes, d'où une autre raison de sa soudaine perte de conscience.

- Les sandwich aux frites… » Conclut mon père en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« - Enfin, peu importe la source, il faudra qu'elle s'abstienne d'en prendre maintenant. »

La discutions se poursuivit, mais je ne l'écoutai pas. Mon cerveau était totalement déconnecté de la réalité… Lentement, il assimilait l'information. Non… Impossible… Inconcevable… Sacrilège…

«Pitié... prenez tout… tout sauf mes sandwich… tout sauf ça… PAS MES SANDWICH AU FRIIIITES! »

Du coup, le cancer avait l'air bien réconfortant…

-OoOoO-

_POV extérieur_

_Unohana sortit de la pièce accompagnée par le père et l'oncle de la jeune fille, laissant les trois autres lurons veiller à ce que sa patiente de se jète pas par la fenêtre dû à la perte de ses sandwich aux allures lugubres. Les trois plus raisonnables se stationnèrent un peu plus loin, dans le corridor menant à la chambre de Sama._

_« - De quoi vouliez-vous nous parler, Unohana Taichou?_

_- Et bien, c'est un phénomène plus-tôt rare chez les Shinigami du au perte de leurs souvenirs suite à leur mort… Mais je crois que Sama à le mal du pays…_

_- Qu-Que dites vous?_

_- Considérant ses origines, il est tout à fait normal qu'elle s'ennuie de sa vie normal, pour ainsi dire. Et puis…_

_- Oui?_

_- Ses aptitudes m'inquiètent… Elle progresse beaucoup trop rapidement dans ses entraînements selon Kuchiki Taichou. En un mois, elle a déjà atteint le rang de vice-capitaine... Réussir à obtenir un aussi bon résultat en Kidou sans incantation, ses aptitudes au sabre... Elle est beaucoup trop avancée...  
_

_- Ouais… J'avoue qu'elle me surprends aussi mais, la vache! Tant que ça? J'aurais jamais cru…_

_- J'ai effectués de nombreux test sur son Reiatsu mais les résultats tardent…Je vous demanderai donc de la tenir loin de ses entraînements durant un certain temps… Et vous pourriez en profiter pour l'envoyer en vacance chez le Shinigami remplaçant… Si j'ai bonne mémoire, ses deux êtres se connaissent depuis bien longtemps, non?_

_- En effet… Ils se sont rencontré quand ils n'avaient que quatre ans…_

_- Je vois donc là une bonne opportunité._

_Une fois l'accord passé, le cocus se dispersa, laissant entrer dans la chambre de Sama un père soucieux du bien être de son unique enfant et un oncle complètement défoncé qui beuglait à tue tête :_

_« - Sama~! Devine qui va aller en vacances chez son fruit des champs préféré~? »_

-OoOoO-

Chic… J'ai gagné des vacances! C'est pas pour me plaindre, mais je me passerais bien d'entraînements pendant un moment… Si c'est ça qui m'as causé tant de déboires, je préfère m'abstenir pendant un temps… Je n'as pas envie de me retrouver coincée « là-dedans » avec lui encore une fois…

« - _Tu en parle comme si c'était une torture de vivre avec moi.._

- Ç'en est une… »

Et c'est avec multes complaintes de la part de mon extension de moi-même que je fit mes au-revoirs à tout le monde avant de me diriger vers le Senkaimon pour atterrir sur terre.

-OoOoO-

Bon, contrairement à la fois ou je suis arrivé au Seireitei avec Ichigo, je n'ai pas eu à courir à m'en décrocher la ceinture pelvienne de toutes part, joie. Le voyage était même très court. C'était comme passer à travers une porte… Quand j'ai mis le pieds dehors, j'ai frôlé quelque chose… Tiens, un suicide.

Je suis arrivée pile-poil en face du magasin lugubre de l'homme au Bob qui avait débarqué dans mon salon et qui c'était fait un plaisir de foutre ma vie en l'air… Pitié, tout sauf lui… Où il est le gentil suicide? Minou, minou, minou… Mais, voyons! Un peu de cran, moi-même! Je vais réussire à surmonter cette épreuve, que dis-je, je vais la gravire fièrement! Et une fois trônant sur ma victoire, et par le fait même, sur la tête de cet hurluberlu, je respirerai à pleins poumons l'air de la réussite!

« - Sa~ma~cha~n~! Oh, comme tu m'as manquée, ma belle, ma douce, ma déesse, ma muse! Sans ta présence rayonnante dans ma vie, mon existence ne me parait que sombre oubli et ténèbres sans fin! »

… Ou peut-être pas…

-OoOoO-

«- Aller! Aller! Entre, chérie! J'ai préparée du thé et des petit gâteaux, tu en veux?

- Si tu a mis la même chose que tu as fumé dans tes petits gâteaux, sans façons… » Le propriétaire s'esclaffa bruyamment et me tendit une tasse de thé.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici-bas?

- Mes parents m'ont envoyé en vacances vu que j'ai fait un burn-out…

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais c'est horrible! Je me disait bien aussi que j'aurais du te garder auprès de moi, mon cœur! Ils te malmènent, c'est ça? Ils te font subire des entraînements forcées jours et nuit? Tu est obligée d'aller étudier dans cette bon dieu d'académie crados? Oh, ma pauvre, pauvre Sama…

- En fait, à part pour la passe de l'école, t'es en plein dans le mile, Émile. »

Le clodo poussa une exclamation et me serra contre son torse, me flattant doucement les cheveux avec un air protecteur… Pourquoi ai-je l'insatiable impression d'avoir hérité d'un deuxième oncle, seulement, celui-là n'as pas besoins d'être bourré pour annihiler ses cellules cérébrales, il n'en avait jamais eu de toute façons. Après quelques claques bien placées, il me présenta un Gigai, ou un corps artificiel, si vous voulez.

« - Alors là tu peux crever!

- Mais pourquoi? Il est très joli et magnifiquement réussit, ce corps, tout comme le tiens d'ailleurs~

- Nan mais sérieux, crève! »

Pour le corps en tant que tel, je n'avais aucune objection. C'est vrai qu'il était bien réussit… Le problème que j'avais, c'était les fringues qui venaient avec. Elles étaient hideuses! Imaginez moi ça un peu : Un chandail avec un motif de spiral multicolore totalement épileptique, une veste en faux cuire avec des pandruoches non-identifiées accroché un peu partout dessus et des pantalons avec des jambes tellement évasées que j'aurais pu y insérer une télé très facilement… Alors là, il rêve en Couleurs-Super-Haute-Définition-3D-Son-Stéréo-Digital-Dolby-Suround-THX s'il croit que je vais aller gambader dans les rues de Karakura avec ce genre d'accoutrement! Deux ou trois menaces suffisamment sanglantes et bien placées plus-tard, j'ai réussit à me dégoter des vêtements décents : Une veste, une jupe, des bas au genoux et des souliers. Beaucoup mieux. Je souhaitai le bonsoir à un Urahara quelques peu traumatisé et me dirigeai vers la maison de mon Shinigami roux préféré, là où j'allais passer les deux prochaines semaines.

-OoOoO-

Visiblement, personne n'avais informé la famille Kurosaki de ma venue chez eux, ce qui sema la panique général… Enfin, quand je dis général, je veux plus-tôt dire Isshiin, qui était tout aussi content de me voir qu'un chien qui serais resté seul trois jours sans son maître, mais qui flippait tout autant. Ils me préparèrent un lit vite fait dans la chambre d'Ichigo, au grand désarroi de celui-ci, qui bien qu'il fût content de me voir aussi, tenait mordicus à son espace personnel. Mais il faut savoir faire dont de sois parfois~

Une fois la nuit tombée, moi et l'agrume partirent nous coucher… On emploie ici le mot « coucher » et non « dormire »… Une des aptitudes que moi et Ichigo avions développé au fil du temps sur le téléphone quand j'habitait à l'autre bout du Japon et que nous ne pouvions plus nous voir, c'était qu'on pouvais parler des heures durant sans jamais être à sec de sujet, mais aujourd'hui était une exception… Deux heures seulement de jasette plus-tard, ni lui ni moi n'osaient dire mot. Il y avait un silence religieux qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce et l'ambiance devenait lourde.

« - C'est drôle… À quel point on pouvais casser les oreilles de nos parents jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus capable de nous endurer avant…

- Ouais… C'était le bon temps…

- Arrête, je me sent vieille…

-Hahah! » Petit silence… Merde, c'était bien parti!…

« - Est-ce que tu pense que c'est parce qu'on à vieillit…?

- Peut-être, c'est une hypothèse plausible…

- En tout cas… Peu importe que je soit vieille ou pas, je suis vraiment contente d'être de retour ici…

- Moi aussi je suis content que tu soit revenue… »

Il y avait quelque chose de drôle dans l'air. Même Jake s'était tut, mauvais présage. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de terrible, j'avais une boulle dans la gorge et une soudaine envie de pleurer… Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive?

-OoOoO-

_POV Ichigo_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête?… Surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête? Il n'en était pas sur. Toutes ses pensées se dirigeaient vers elle et elle seulement. Mais pourquoi diable elle? D'accord, c'est normal de se sentir bien quand on revoit sa meilleur amie disparue depuis un baille, mais là, il se sentait tellement bien que ça lui faisait mal. Ça le faisait souffrir de l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à lui faire avalé des allumettes. Son cœur débattait et il n'arrivait plus à dire un mot. Il avait beau rediriger ses pensées sur n'importe quoi d'autre, Sama revenais dans son esprit comme si on faisait jouer son nom à répétition. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sentiment à la con?_

_De la nostalgie?… Non._

_De la colère?… Certainement pas…_

_De l'incompréhension?… Mais de quoi?_

_De la joie?…Beaucoup trop intense comme sentiment pour être de la joie…_

_De l'a… Non, quand-même. C'est irraisonnée, c'est insensé, c'est sa meilleur amie! Ça ne peux quand-même pas être…_

_De l'amour?_

-OoOoO-

Tiens?… Il ne se sent pas bien lui? Ça fait bientôt quatre jours que je suis là et qu'il ne me regarde pas, limite il m'évite, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends de m'emmener à part soudainement comme ça? Ichigo me traînait par le bras vers une recoin plus-tôt sombre de sa maison, s'arrêta sec et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Vous connaissez l'expression « Rétrécir au lavage »? Et bien c'est en gros ce que j'ai fait. Il me regardait avec des yeux pleins de détermination, tellement plein que s'en était intimidant.

«- Sama, il faut que j'essaie quelque chose… Est-ce que tu me le permet…?

- Ou-oui… bah enfin, ça dépends c'est pourquo-… »

… Stop… Arrêt sur image… Hein?

Qu'est-ce qui est entrain de se passer là…? Est-ce que je suis entrain de perdre la boule ou Ichigo Kurosaki, mon meilleur ami depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes… Viens de…

M'embrasser…?

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper : Oh, le suspence~

Sama : *En état de choc*

SoraCooper : Ne vous en faites donc pas! Sama est destinée à Byakuya c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Mais ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé de vous demander si vous aimiez votre meilleur ami? Moi ça m'est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois XD''

Aller, en espérant que se chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes, je vous dit au revoir et

LAISSEZ DES RIEVEWS!

Sama : … T'est qu'une obsédée…


	12. Sama vs la vie

SoraCooper : Q-… Qu-…Qu-qu-qu… QWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH? Comment OSE-JE? ( Est-ce que ça se dit...?) ne pas toucher à ma fic pendant UN AN? Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été pas mal prise par mes études, mais n'empêche, J'AI HONTE DE MOI! *Va se cacher dans son petit coin sombre* Mais bon, les vacances sont de retour! Je m'excuses au près de tout mes fans et fangirls de m'être arrêté pendant si longtemps. En espérant que vous me serez toujours fiels...

Bon chapitre!

-OoOoO-

"Puréééé, ça crains...!"

"_Cesse donc de te plaindre."_

"C'est beau la complicité..."

"_La ferme et continue!"_

Bonjour, bonjour! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est vu, hein? Et oui, c'est moi, Sama, l'Alien de service, prête a vous exploser la rate encore un fois! Depuis qu'on s'est vu, trois mois ce sont écoulée. Mes vacances sont terminées depuis longtemps et je suis de retour à l'entrainement (Toujours aussi pénible...). Moi et mon allergie au lactose, on ne s'entend toujours pas (D'ailleurs, je triche de temps en temps sur ma santé avec un délicieux, exquis, divin sandwich au frites avant de me coucher. D'accord, j'ai de la difficulté à dormir, j'ai des ballonnement atroces et des maux de tête carabinés, mais ça en vaut la peine~)

En parlant d'entrainement, je suis en plein milieu d'un de ceux ci. Vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui? Et ouais. Sa Sainteté Byakuya Kuchiki en personne. Avant, j'avais surtout mes entrainement de maniement du sabre avec Renji et Kimo, mais depuis pas très longtemps, Byakuya en a pris l'entière responsabilités... Au plus grand désespoir de mon bon sens et de ma retenue... Imaginez; Kuchiki, par définition; Dieu Grec réincarné en entité semi-morte, semi-vivante. Maintenant, additionnez "entrainement vigoureux et éreintant engendrant une suractivité des glandes sudoripares" et multipliez ceci avec "Yukata blanc avec tendances transparentes lorsque mouillé". J'ai pas besoins de vous en dire plus...

"_Oh, arrête, c'est pas comme si depuis ton retour de chez la fraise on savait pas que t'était éperdument en amour avec Capitaine Igloo._"

"Toi la ferme, "Pierre-Paul"!"

-OoOoO-

_-FlashBack-_

_"Nah, mais sérieux, je m'excuses... J'étais juste..."_

_"Oh, ta gueule, Orange-Man, je t'ai déjà dis que c'était pas grave!"_

_Ça faisait déjà une demie-heure que Ichigo et moi (Tiens, pour une fois que je l'appelle par son prénom...) nous adonnions à une joute verbale pour déterminer la cause de son geste pour le moins déplacé. (Oh le beau vocabulaire, je m'étonne.). Finalement, c'est juste parce qu'il est content de me voir et qu'il s'est empêlemêlé (Mot made-in-Sama) les sentiments dans le Jell-o. En fait, depuis quelques temps, on dirais que les hormones de notre agrume se sont déchainé comme un ouragan dans un champs de vaches: Il veux ramasser tout ce qui bouge. Mais étrangement, ses préférences se dirigeaient plus souvent sur le sexe fort. Fraise-man aurait-il des petites tendances Homo? Qui sait. Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Il viens de passer quinze barbantes minutes à tourner autour du pot pour me dire qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre._

_Et pendant qu'on était dans le sujet des sentiments, mon éternel emmerdeur fruitier s'est fait un plaisir de détourner la conversation pour me demander: _

_"Et alors, avec Byakuya, comment ça va?"_

_Bien sûr, vous devez vous en doutez, je me suis mise dans une mouise, toute seule. Ichi voulait seulement me demander si il était pénible à vivre comme capitaine, mais moi, éternel Alien dans un monde de vache__, je me suis emportée en beuglant que je ne ressentait rien pour lui et que c'était juste mon capitaine. Va savoir pourquoi, cet emmerdeur c'est mis en tête que j'avais le béguin total pour "Capitaine Igloo"..._

_Merde, pourquoi moi...?_

-OoOoO-

Et ouaip. Il fallait vous y attendre. Ma vie est encore et toujours un enfer. À cause de moi-même.

_"Sama. Concentre toi sur le combat."_

Tiens, c'est vrai, je suis en entrainement moi. C'est pas vraiment le temps d'être nostalgique et de me plaindre de mon sort. Oh, et puis de toutes façons, je finis dans cinq minutes, autant bien me donner à fond!

-OoOoO-

La vache dans un champ de foin bleu! Pour un restant d'entrainement, Bya' n'y est pas allé de main morte. J'ai les rotules sur les genoux!

_"Sama... Les rotules __SONT__ dans les genoux..."_

"La ferme, je dis ce que je veux!"

La fin de l'entrainement annonce toujours un petit discourt de la part de mon supérieur, marquant les poins fort et faibles de la session blah, blah, blah, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

"Tu devrais te concentrer d'avantage, Sama. Je te sentait absente souvent aujourd'hui." (Ah oui, aurais-je oubliée de mentionner que depuis deux mois, mon Taichou me tutoie?... Va savoir pourquoi, mais ça m'as fait tout un choc névrotique)

Caillou, caillou, caillou, rester concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. Ne pas laisser glisser mes yeux sur son torse tout dégoulinant de sueur, son Yukata blanc qui laisse paraitre ses abdos bien découpé... Caillouuuu!

"... et surtout bien tenir ton Zanpakuto."

Quoi... Où qu'il est passé la divinité? Le temps que je reviennes à moi, il avait disparu de mon champ de vision. Je l'ai cherché un peu du regard, mais j'ai pas tardé à deviné où il était. Une paire de main fermes mais à la peau douce est venu se posé sur les miennes, qui tenaient toujours Jake fermement. D'ailleurs, je me demande si ça lui fait mal quand je le sert trop...

"Comme ça. Tu le tiens toujours trop vers le bas. Porte le bien haut, cela va te donner une plus grand amplitude de mouvement."

Ô, Sama-God, pourquoi me fait tu traverser tant d'épreuves ardues? Il était dans mon dos, son torse ferme et musclé pressé contre ma colonne... Nooooon, sens du jugement, conscience, tonus, revenez!... Trop tard. Mes nerf moteurs m'ayant abandonnés à mon triste sort, mes jambes faillirent à leur tache et me laissèrent tomber mollement dans les bras de sa Sainteté, qui me retiens de m'effondrer comme une vieux torchon usé sur le sol. Il avait l'air si réconfortant, pourtant, le sol!

"Tu devrais te ménager. Un soldat faible n'est pas un bon soldat. C'est de la chaire à patté"

Aah, cet façon si glacière de s'exprimer, ça me donne des frissons partout...Je crois que je sens la crise d'apoplexie approchée... Mais non, franchement! Ressaisis-toi, Sama Kyouraku! Toi, la grande, la majestueuse, la fantastique, (assaisonnée d'une pointe de masochisme) ne succombera pas au charme de cet ange descendu du Sama-Heaven, pas aujourd'hui, cocotte! Bon, traite de narcissisme et un peu de tonus! Avec toutes les forces disponibles dans mes guenilles de jambes, je réussit à me remettre sur pieds, faire face à Super-Igloo-Man et m'exprimer avec un intonation de robot.

"Oui Taichou, tout de suite Taichou, à demain Taichou."

Et de shunpo-er à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à la maison.

Mon monde pour une vie normale!

-OoOoO-

"Sama-dono... Sama-dono, réveillez vous."

Naaaaaaaaaaaaah, pas envie. Laissez moi dans ma crypte, c'est le jour...

"Vous allez rater le petit déjeuné!"

Bon, d'accord, si tu insiste...

Comme tout les matins, Yukiko était venu me réveillée, toute timide. Elle avais tirée les rideaux et préparé mon uniforme pour la journée. Elle prit ma commande pour le p'tit dej. et est partie dans un coup de vent. Elle est définitivement craquante. Je me suis levée paresseusement, à contrecœur. Je me suis habillée, ai délabyrinthé ma crinière. Une vague envie très intéressante d'aller me recoucher me traversa l'esprit, mais un coup de pied mental de Jake me fis changer d'avis. En déambulant paresseusement dans les corridors du manoir, j'ai croisé ma meilleure ennemie, qui voyait encore rouge, va savoir pourquoi. Naaaah, j'ai pas envie... Pas ce matin, pitiééé...

"Toi! Enfant de putain!"

"Oui, lamantin chéri de mon cœur? Que puis-je pour te déplaire?"

"Ne t'avais-je pas prévenue de ne plus courtiser Byakuya-Sama?"

"Je sait pas ce que ta tête enflée de béluga malade s'est encore imaginé, mais j'ai rien fait."

"Ne joues pas les innocentes avec moi, salope! Tu lui est intentionnellement tombé dans les bras hier après ton entrainement, je le sait!"

"Parce qu'en plus de lui vouer un culte, tu l'espionnes? La vache dans un pré bleu, ma fille, t'est plus atteinte que je pensais..."

"Alors là, sois en sure, des conséquences s'en suivrons!"

Et sur ce, elle s'en alla en piétinant bruyamment. Alors là, ça venais de se confirmer pour de bon... Elle est déglinguée du carafon. J'ai engloutie mon déjeuné goulûment, ce qui me valut encore quelques regards noirs de la part de la vielle bique. J'ai ensuite ramassé tout mes trucs pour le travail et je suis partie vers la 6èmme. En chemin, je me suis prise à repenser à ce que Busu m'avais dit. Est-ce que je serais vraiment entrain de lui courir après? Mais non...

_"Mais si..."_

"Toi, la grosse pomme, on s'en reparlera..."

-OoOoO-

_-POV Byakuya-_

_Sama continuait de faire des progrès à une vitesse hallucinante, presque inquiétante. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien causer ce progrès anormal? Il avais demandé à Unohana la journée précédente si les résultats des tests de Reiatsu effectués sur elle avaient révélés quelque chose d'intéressant, mais pourtant non. Rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire n'avais été détecté. Et puis ses sorts, tous d'une couleur turquoise... quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose clochait horriblement_... _Mais quoi...?_

-OoOoO-

Allons bon, quel genre de travail nullard est-ce que je vais me faire refiler aujourd'hui? D'habitude, quand Capitaine Iceberg me demande dans son bureau, c'est qu'il a des formulaires à me faire distribuer ou le plancher à faire laver, ou pire encore, un cuvette... Espérons que ce ne sois pas le cas! J'ai cogné quelques petit coup sur la grand porte, que l'ananas rouge m'as ouverte. Byakuya était, comme toujours, assied à son bureau, l'air serin, mais pourtant, je sentait quelque chose de bizarre autour de lui. Il me fit signe de m'assoir en face de lui, ou plus-tôt, en face de son bureau, ce que je fis. Il déblatéra quelques mots un peu trop avancé pour mon vocabulaire matinal, mais que n'importe quel imbécile aurait compris autrement et me refila une énorme liasse de feuilles.

"D'accord... Et à quoi ça va me servir?"

"Ne m'as-tu donc pas écoutée...? C'est une demande de mission. J'aimerais que tu t'en occupe."

Quarante-cinq secondes de réflexion plus tard, quelques analyses poussées de mes petit bonshommes vert occupant mon cerveau de parts et autres et l'information finis par se faire précédée.

"J'vais en mission? TROP L'ÉCLATE!"

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper: Voilà~! J'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop barbant. Je suis entrain de me remettre dans le bain de la fic, alors donnez moi une chance de retrouver tout mon talant!

Faites pleuvoir les Reviews en attendant le prochain chapitre~!


	13. Une mornifle mémorable

SoraCooper: Je suis émue! J'ai posté mon chapitre hier soi-... Non, très tôt ce matin. et déjà, j'ai dix reviews de plus? Oooh, comme je suis touchée *essuie une larme* Bien, maintenant que l'émotion est passé,  
Place au chapitre 13!

Bonne lecture, mes admirateurs chéris~

Pantera-sama: Elle dépote, la pauvre...

-OoOoO-

"Mission, mission, mission, j'vais en mission! Lalalère-euh, Mission!~"

_"C'est à se demander s'il on a pas introduits des substances illicites dans ton petit dej' ce matin..."_

C'est le début de la journée, et déjà, tout s'annonce merveilleux! J'ai ma première mission à vie entre les mains. Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas encore regardé ce que c'était et j'ai la vague impression que je me diriges vers un gouffre sans fond, mais lalalère-euh, j'ai une mission!

_"Ton comportement me laisse patois..."_

Je gambade dans un monde avec un soleil souriant, des écureuils mauve à pois verts, des cochons volant et un champs de marguerites qui chantent. La vie n'as jamais été si belle!

_"Dire que je fais parti de toi... J'ai honte..."_

"Alors, voyons voir ce que cette magnifique liasse épaisse et volumineuse de feuilles me réserve~"

J'épluche le document fatidique avec frénésie. Je le dévore des yeux comme un chien regarde un steak juteux. je cherche à travers la mer de mots scientifiques l'objectif de la mission, que je retrouve finalement enfouis à quelque part à la page quarante:

**-ORDRE DE MISSION-  
à l'adresse de:**

**Sama Kyouraku**  
**6èmme division**  
**6èmme siège**

**-OBJECTIF-**

**Investigation visant à déterminer la provenance d'un Reiatsu élevé non-identifie  
dans la préfecture d'Okinawa, Japon.**

**Partenaire assignié:**  
**Kurotsushi Mayuri.**

Vous vous souvenez de quand j'ai mentionné "J'ai l'impression de me dirigé vers un gouffre sans fond"...? Et bien voici le gouffre sans-fond susnommé. Partir en mission, ouais, c'est chouette, c'est géant, c'est cool, c'est dément!... Mais pas quand ladite mission requiert un partenaire! Moi je fais les choses solo! J'ai trop la classe pour avoir besoin d'aide! Et en plus, c'est qui ça "Kurotsushi Mayuri"?

_"Seulement ton pire cauchemar."_

"Nan, ça peut pas être mon pire cauchemar! Busu s'appelle Busu, après tout! Et elle est même pas Shinigami."

_"Je parle pas de ce cauchemar là. Je parle de l'autre."_

"... L'autre?"

_"Si je te dis "épis" ça te sonne une cloche?"_

... Mon dieu...

_"Et la lumière fût."_

... Non... Tout mais pas ça... Une soucoupe volante de Martiens qui en veulent à mon cerveau de rhinocéros masochiste, tout...

MAIS PAS LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-OoOoO-

_-POV extérieur-_

_Dans son bureau aux allures de salon de horreurs, Mayuri s'esclaffait. Il allais enfin réussir à mettre la main sur sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il sifflotait et rayonnait le bonheur, la joie et le sadisme. Et de ce fait, il était tellement absorbé par son délire obsessionnel qu'il en avais oublié qu'il était en retard. _

-OoOoO-

Et m'y voici. Devant les portes de l'enfer, l'entre de tout les démons, l'origine des cauchemars des petit enfants et le repère des monstres sous le lit et dans le garde-robe: L'entré de la 12èmme. Juste de sentir l'odeur du formol sortir par les fentes des portes me donnait envie de me carapater loin d'ici et d'aller faire ma mission chérie d'amour . En essayant de collecter mon courage et de ravaler ma pétocharderie (Mot Made-In-Sama), j'ai entendu le grincement distinctif des portes. Ça y est, il arrive, avec son attirail d'instruments de torture divers dont je préfèrerais oublier l'existence! Mais tout ce qui est sorti de la porte et un, ou plus-tôt une, petite Shinigami aux long cheveux blanc.

"Kimo?"

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. après l'épisode de son apocalypse, elle s'était carapatée Sama-God seul sait où, et quand ils l'ont retrouvée, ils l'ont envoyé faire un petit séjours à la 12èmme... La pauvre, je la plaint... Je me demande si elle va bien?

"Est-ce que tout va bien"

Petit hochement de tête en guise de "oui".

"T'en est sure? T'en as pas l'air."

"Je vais aller remplir mes rapports..."

Nom d'une vache albinos à points rouges dans un champs de marguerites chantantes! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ont fait? Ça y est, c'est définitif, je n'entre pas là-dedans pour tout l'or du monde!  
Mais le temps que je tourne les talons et que je me prépares à Shunpo-er loin de cet endroit maudit du Sama-God, une main blanche morbide au ongles mauves est venue se déposée sur mon magnifique petit moi-même. Et à ma gauche se trouvait l'être le plus immonde qui m'aie été donné de voir des mes petit yeux chastes, qui me souriait de toute ses de-... de tout son épis.

"Alors, ma charmante petite demoiselle, on y va?"

Sama-God, aie pitié de mon âme...

-OoOoO-

Aah, je ne me souvenais pas que la terre était si belle et si pleine de vie! Toutes ces voitures qui bourdonnent et tout ses gens qui se baladent nonchalamment, leurs portables ou baladeur à la main... Je crois que la technologie me manquait. Mais avant que j'ai pu avoir le temps d'aller me noyer les oreilles de musique Techno et de mettre mes mains sur le dernier gugusse électronique sur le marcher, mon bourreau m'as entrainé jusque où le Reiatsu à enquêter était situé.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, la mission...

C'était un espère de petit bout de terre perdu au beau milieu de nullipare, avec une petite maison du genre de l'ère Edo en état plus-tôt pitoyable. Et effectivement, de cette petite maison émanait un Reiatsu puissant.

"Bon, si c'est notre objectif de voir ce qui cause tout ça autant bien y aller directement!"

"Non! Petite sotte, arrête!"

Trop tard, Gaspard. Un petit Shunpo de rien du tout plus tard, je me suis retrouvé face à face avec un garçon à l'air assez bête, qui me regardait comme si j'étais la dernière des idiote.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, la meuf?"

"Un peu de politesse, je te prie! Et puis est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton nom, d'abord!"

"Comme si j'allais me présenter à la première venue. Dégage, tu m'emmerdes."

"Hey, je te permet pas!"

"Ah bon? Alors je me permet moi même. Dégage de sur ma propriété!"

"Je vais pas me répéter-..."

Aïe... Soudainement, j'ai vraiment très mal à l'estomac. Comme si quelqu'un m'avais balancé un Shou* directement dans le bide... Ce qui semble être le cas, vu que je viens de traverser le mur droit de la maison au vol, et que je semble vouloir m'écraser violemment sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Une fois la chose fait, j'ai pu voir Mayuri, au loin, observer tout cela avec zèle. L'enfoiré. On nous envoie en mission ensemble et tout ce qu'il trouve de bon à faire, c'est d'assister pendant que je fais tout le sale boulot. Bravo la complicité...

"Je t'ai dit déjà trois fois: Hors de ma vue, morpion..."

Le jeune homme de tout à l'heur se tiens au dessus de moi, l'air hautin. J'ai, pour la première fois, la chance de l'observer en détail. Ses cheveux sont long et blonds, attachés en une queue de chevale mollassonne, un peu comme Jake. Il porte un cache œil sur son œil droit. Il est vêtu seulement d'un Yukata blanc un peu crasseux, un peu comme Jake... Tiens, en parlant de Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il fout, ce cornichon?

"Hé! L'extension de moi-même, on pourrait avoir un coup de main?"  
_  
"..."_

"Eh, youhou! La terre à la lune! La navette à Youston!"  
_  
"... Sama..."_

"Tiens, enfin, un signe de vie, maintenant, procédons à l'étape suivante, essaie de former une phrase complète. Sujet, verbe, complément..."

_"Tu ferrais mieux de déguerpir au plus vite"_

"Plait-il? Alors là, hors de question! C'est pas vrais que je vais me carapater devant un minus pas plus grand que moi qui peux faire du Kidou-..."

Hein?

Arrêt sur image... J'hallucine là, il a fait du Kidou, l'ermite? C'est une âme? C'est un Shinigami?...

_"Non, ce n'est pas un Shinigami..."_

"Alors, tu pourrais pas me filer un indice, ne t'en déplaise?"

_"C'est un-... Attention!"  
_

Le temps que notre petite discussion dure, le blond était entrain d'invoquer un autre sort de Kidou. De justesse, j'ai évité de me manger un Byakurai** en pleine tronche. S'en suivit un combat épic de sorts de toutes sortes qui dura environ une bonne demi-heure. Arès quoi, l'auditoire (Capitaine formol) eu droit à une finale explosive.

J'ai esquivé un Oukasen*** avec grâce et furtivité, après quoi, j'ai continué à courir comme une poule décapitée en réfléchissant à savoir comment je pourrais bien me débarrasser de cet emmerdeur.

_"Un sort d'emprisonnement! Essaie un sort d'emprisonnement!"_

"Mais t'est tombé sur la pomme ou quoi? (Calembour!... Vous savez, vu que le monde intérieur de Sama à un pommier et... Oh, et puis laissez tomber...) Je suis NULLE À CHIER en sorts d'emprisonnement!"

_"Qui ne tente rien n'as rien!"_

L'adrénaline dans le tapis, la résolution à plat, je me suis résolue à utiliser le premier Bakudou qui m'es passé par la tête: Rikujoukouhou... (Avec l'incantation complete, comme me l'avait suggéré mon magnifique, beau, grand, dieu-esque sensei, Byakuya Kuchiki.)

"雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ! 縛道・の・六十一 - 六杖光牢! (Char rugissant. Brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six ! 61e voie de liaison : Prison des 6 pointes de lumière!)"

Un énorme boum et un flash turquoise à vous brûler les rétines au 3èmme degré plus tard, je ne m'attendait pas à grand chose, vous savez, et pourtant...

Ça a marché...

Mon Rikujoukourou a marché... Le blond était là, impuissant, pris au piège... Et moi, j'ai eu la réaction la plus prévisible du monde: Je me suis évanouie. Enfin, je crois m'être évanouie, puis que tout ce que j'ai pu dire avant de tomber dans un immense trous noir, c'est:

"Taichou va être fier de moiiiiiii~"

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper: Et voilààààà~!  
Je me suis marée en écrivant ce chapitre, je le trouve géant.

Mais qui peut bien être ce protagoniste au cheveux blonds et au cache œil?  
Vous le saurez au prochain épisode/chapitre!

Pantera-sama: Ça fait cliché...un tout petit peu...

SoraCooper: *Danse du Review*

* * *

Lexique merdique:_  
_

*Hadō no ichi : shō ( 破道・の・一 - 衝, 1re voie de destruction : poussée)

**Hadō no sanjū ni : Ōkasen ( 破道・の・三十二 - 黄火閃, 32e voie de destruction : Éclair de feu jaune  
***Hadō no yon : Byakurai ( 破道・の・四 - 白雷, 4e voie de destruction : éclair blanc)


	14. Une nouvelle qui tue

SoraCooper: Eeeencore et toujours, j'ai trop procrastiné... Je m'en excuse -_-'''  
Mais bon, mais bon, passons. Voici (ENFIN!) the 14èmme chapitre de ma fic. En espérant qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes!

-OoOoO-

J'ai repris mes esprits, enfin, c'est exagérer les choses un peu, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans une petite sale pas très bien éclairée, donc pas la 4èmme. Étrange, d'habitude, quand les Shinigamis perdent la carte comme ça durant une mission, parce que c'est ce que j'ai fais, souvenez-vous, bande d'amnésiques, soit on les réveillent sur place à grand coup de claques dans le visage, soit on les rapportes à la 4èmme avec Maman-Taichou... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis confinée ailleurs? On m'as kidnappée? On s'est servi de mon moment d'inattention pour m'emmener dans un body-shop? On veux me transformer en esclave sexuelle dépravée? NAAAAAAH! Au secours, quelqu'un, c'est un cauchemaaard!

"Jake? Jake, dis-moi où on m-... où on NOUS à emmené sur le champs!

_-..._

-... Jake?

_-..._

-Permet moi de m'exprimer au sujet de ton mutisme soudain mais, C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT!

_-..._

-... Jake...?"

Il se trame des trucs louches. D'abord, je me réveille dans un endroit sombre et lugubre qui ferais crier comme une écolière un moine bouddhiste, et ensuite le moulin a parole qu'est mon Zanpakutou décide de la boucler à un moment inapproprié... Ça où... ça où j'ai juste fait un rêve... Mais c'est pas possible! Tout m'as semblé si réel... Quand j'ai sortis de mon corps, quand je suis entré à la Soul Society, mon oncle Shu-Shu qui se rappe joyeusement la figure sur la mienne... Byakuya Taichou... Le beau, grand, magnifique, admirable Dieu de ma nouvelle religion (Sans offenses, Sama-God) ne serais donc qu'issus de ma cervelle déglinguée...? C'est pas possible, je refuses d'y croire! Je me lève, ce qui ne sembla pas plaire à mes jambes, qui me le firent savoir en me laissant tomber mollement parterre. Mais un peu de volonté et un bâton étrangement lisse et bien placé qui trainait par là m'aidèrent à me tenir debout. je marchai jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une porte, trouvai la supposée pognée et ouvrit ce qui, finalement était bien une porte, pour déboucher dans un corridor pas très inspirant. et à côté de la porte, dans ledit corridor, se tenait Capitaine-Formol, souriant de tout son épis a ma vue.

"Ah! Finalement, c'est pas trop-tôt. Viens, j'étais justement venu te chercher. Ton capitaine à demandé à te voir."

Oh, joie! Oh, bonheur que de voir cet être pourtant si affreux et répugnant se tenir devant moi! Sa présence, si bien indésirable qu'elle soit, m'affirmait que ce n'était pas juste une fantaisie de mon cru que cet univers était bien réel!... Ça ou j'étais encore en plein délire, mais bon, passons. Après avoir réprimé l'envie de prendre l'épi dans mes bras, je me mis à le questionner.

"Est-ce que Byakuya-Taichou à spécifié pourquoi?

-Aucunement. Il a simplement exprimé le pressant santiment de te voir, j'imagine... J'en sais rien, allez, va, ne me tentes pas plus de te découper en morceaux et fille. Et veux-tu bien lâcher cette chose sur laquelle tu te supportes?"

Je baissai les yeux et me rendis compte que le bâton susnommé que j'avais trouvé n'était pas un bâton, mais en fait un os. Probablement un fémur à en juger pas sa taille. En bonne petite fille je fis à la seconde près ce que Capitaine-Formol me demandait et déguerpis à tout-Shunppo hors de cet endroit maudit qu'est la 12èmme division et vers l'endroit paisible et chaleureux où reposait mon beau, grand, magnifique capitaine.

-OoOoO-

_Byakuya ne savait plus où mettre la tête il était assied à son bureau depuis une heure déjà, à ne rien faire, simplement à réfléchir, ce qui était un cas d'exception extrême chez le capitaine. Unohana avais quitté son bureau environs deux heures plus-tôt. Elle était entrée en trombe, ce qui pour Unohana, signifiait d'entrer sans cogner, dans son bureau et avait demandé à lui parler en privé. Elle était venue le mettre au courent d'une chose qu'elle avait omit à propos de la jeune fille. Vu que Sama était un cas spécial de Shinigami et qu'elle était née entant qu'humaine, elle était un peu comme Ichigo. Un Shinigami qui as passé le plus claire de sa vie dans un corps d'humain. Lorsqu'elle est venue vivre au Seireitei chez sa famille, Kisuke Urahara est devenu responsable de la garde de son corps d'humain. Cependant, il avait oublié de spécifié à tout le monde que ledit corps avait disparut que quelques instants après qu'elle soit passé de l'autre côté, et qu'il n'as pas réussit à le retrouver. Elle supposât alors une série d'hypothèses les plus crédibles les unes que les autres et finis par en sortir une qui laissa le capitaine baba._

_"Si Sama fait des progrès en deux fois moins de temps qu'un Shinigami normal, en tenant compte des circonstances, serais-ce possible que... son "corps" lui aussi s'entraine, lui procurant par un lien quelconque le double de la puissance."_

_Il avait fait ordonné Sama à son bureau sur le champs."_

-OoOoO-

"Bon, on y est! La 6èmme, enfin!

-...

-Tu tiens encore mordicus à te taire huh? Pas grave, un jour tu va bien devoir aller au toilettes..."

Ma tentative de lui faire prononcer un mot en énonçant une connerie complètement débile, tellement débile que même moi je l'avoue, avais échoué. Au diable "Pierre-Paul" alors. J'entrai dans la division avec un air joyeux. Ah, respirer cet air de cerisier m'avais tellement manqué. Au fait, j'ai dormis pendant combien de temps...? Bah, peu importe. J'ai gambadé jusqu'au bureau de sa Sainteté Kuchiki et, me rappelant mes bonnes manières à la dernière minute, cognai à la porte. Une voie mélodieuse étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte me fit comprendre que je pouvais entrer et, comme prévus, au fond de la salle se trouvait, assied à son bureau, le magnifique, dieu-èsque capitaine de ma division. Les larmes m'en vinrent au yeux (Mensonge). Il me fit signe de m'assoir sur le coussin libre en face de son bureau, ce que je fit sans me faire prier.

"-Sama. J'ai quelque chose que je dois partager avec toi."

Si il parle de sa vie romantique, qu'il dise le mot et je suis à lui corps et âme!... Erm, j'veux dire:

"-De quoi s'agit-il, Taichou?

-Comme du toit le savoir, tu est un cas particulier parmi les Shinigamis.

-Un cas... Spécial...?

-Tu n'est pas une âme dépourvue d'un corps vivant. Autrement dit, même si tu est ici, ton corps, lui, continu de "vivre" sur terre.

-...

-Et, je suis désolé d'avoir à te l'annoncer de cette façon, nous avons... temporairement aucune idée de l'emplacement de ton enveloppe charnelle.

-... Vous avez perdu mon corps...?

-C'est... une façon plus vulgaire de l'imaginer, je suppose. Mais là n'est pas où je veux en venir. Il est très possible que ton corps en question sois à la base de ton habileté à maitriser les sorts de combats si facilement.

-Oh...?

-Il doit être entrain de s'entrainer, comme toi, et le lien qui vous unis encore double votre puissance et votre vitesse d'...

-... Cependant...?

-...

- Taichou, si cela me concerne, je souhaite en entendre toute l'étendue. (Oh, le vocabulaire! Je dois l'avoir impressionné!)

- ... Cependant, si jamais vous entrez en contact direct et vous engagez en combat, le lien s'intensifia, et, l'un comme l'autre, vous pourriez priver l'autre de ses pouvoirs en attirants toutes les forces de l'un vers l'autre. Il est donc primordial que tu restes au Seireitei jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une plus ample compréhension de la situation.

- .. Oh...

- Dis moi, l'or de ta mission, tu n'est pas entré directement en contact avec personne, n'est-ce pas?

-... Non, pas à ce que je saches... Personne à part l'âme avec laquelle je me suis battue. Mais c'était une âme, donc y'as pas de souci.

- Je vois... Très bien. Maintenant que tu est informé, tu peux te retirer.

-Tiachou... Vous... N'avez pas l'air très bien.

-Tout va à merveille, je te remercie. Maintenant sors, s'il te plais.

-O-oui, tout de suite!"

Je me suis exécutée sans même m'en rendre compte. Avant même de le savoir, j'étais dans le vestibule de la maison. La meeeeerde! Le monde me déteste! Même mon propre corps se retourne contre moi! Et en plus, j'ai pas trop la pêche depuis que je me suis réveillé... J'ai mal partout, comme si j'étais raquée, mais en pire encore. Et je fatigue à rien... Je dois être épuisé du combat d'hier, surement... J'ai utilisé tellement de sorts abracadabrants les uns après les autres n'importe comment... En plus de mon Rikujoukouhou que j'ai réussit... Ah! Merde! J'ai oublié de me vanter à Mon Seigneur!... Oh, tant pis, j'lui dirai bien un jours. pour l'instant, je vais me concentrer sur l'espèce de bruit de jubilation qui émane de la sale à manger. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, je me suis retrouvée devant une assemblée de face de truites qui me regardaient. Certaines joyeuses de me voir en vie, d'autres un rogne contre le Dieu qui as parmi ma survie, heheheh. Mon oncle, bien sur, c'est fait une joie de me sauter dessus comme un ressors pour me râper la figure contre sa repousse toute fraiche de barbe en dé.blatérant des "Ma chériiiiie~! Tu m'as manquéééééée~!" et mes parent qui, jusqu'à maintenant, magnaient leurs bas tellement ils étaient inquiets, on bien fait de m'inspecter sur toutes les coutures. Keisuke, mon cousin, était resté assied et me regardait avec un air content. Il m'ont fait m'assoir et quasiment manger, mais j'ai réussis à les retenir. Un peu de festoiement plus-tard, un bruite de "Je-cogne-ma-fourchette-sur-mon-verre-parce-que-j'ai-quelque-chose-à-vous-dire" retentit. Tout le monde retourna sa tête vers l'ancêtre, la bique, qui se tenait debout.

"Mes amis, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer! Une des deux autres clans nobles à finalement daigné céder la main de leur plus jeune héritiers à l'une de nos filles!"

Huh? de quoi qu'elle parles la vieille... Ah oui, c'est vrai. Les Kyouraku sont des nobles, alors, qui va se marier avec qui? J'espère que c'est pas moi en tout cas. M'unir pour toute la vie à un chnoque qui va m'ordonner de faire ci ou ça pour lui toute la journée, non merci...

"C'est donc avec un grand honneur que j'annonce les prochaines fiançailles de ma fille Busu..."

Hah! J'ai pitié d'elle, la pauvre. Mais mon sens sado-maso me fais espérer que ce seras quelqu'un du genre de Kenpachi, même s'il est pas noble, ça serais divinement drôle pour moi...!

"... à l'héritier du clan Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

Quelques cris de joie, quelques applaudissements... Un silence amer de ma part et Busu qui me regarde avec un air supérieur, du genre "Dans-ta-face-salope-je-le-mérite-plus-que-toi-parce-que-je-suis-tellement-la-plus-meilleur-du-monde-comparée-à-toi-déchet-de-la-société"

Dans un élan, je me demande encore d'où il est venu, l'élan, meurtrier, je me jetai à la gorge de Busu et entreprit de l'étrangler sauvagement.

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper: C'est juste moi ou il est long ce chapitre...? Et trop sérieux à mon goût. Mais bon, c'était nécessaire au développement de l'histoire. Vous en faites pas, mes agneaux, je vous en ai préparé une bonne pour le prochain chapitre. de la déconade à l'était pur~

Enfin;

DA-DA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
*Musique à suspense*

Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Sama, et surtout, à Byakuya?

Lectrice: "Le suspense me tue!"

SoraCooper: Dommage! Vous aller devoir attendre au prochain chapitre~ Lancez généreusement les reviews!

_**SORA, OVER AND OUT!**_


	15. Une petite surprise du nom de Masa

SoraCooper: Hahahah, mes chapitres se font de plus en plus rare, je m'excuse... Je deverais me faire Seppuku pour pardonner mes pêchers. Mais bon, j'aime beaucoup trop cette fic. pour la laisser tomber. Alors oui, les chapitres vont être rares, mais elle va continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse!

Fangirl: "Sama-God sois loué!"

SoraCooper: Je sais, je sais, mes petits soufiffres, cela vous émeu. Mais resaisisez vous! Le chapitre commence!

-OoOoO-

_Jamais dans toute l'histoire de son existance la maison des Kyouraku n'as connu tel désastre._  
_L'étendu des dégas reste encore incalculé, mais sans doute, on ne pourrais même pas les repayer avec deux vies de dur labeur._

_Les âmes se cachent sous les bureau et dans les pots de fleurs, dans les gardes-robes et armoires. Certains courageux font face à la cause de ce qui sème la terreur dans ce manoir, d'habitude si tranquile, seulement pour se faire propulser sur les murs, ou simplement faire dans leur slip._

_Toute l'étendue de la propriété était à feu et a sang._  
_Et pourtant, les dégas les plus improtant se trouvaient dans le coeur d'une petite Shinigami._

-OoOoO-

Ça y est.  
Ils ont réussis à me mettre en pétard.

Maintenant, cragnez le fruit de votre travail acharné, peuple.

Y'a à peine quelques minutes, tout allais pour le mieu dans ma petite vie tranquille, enfin, presque tout allais bien dans ma petite vie pas si tranquille que ça, mais Sama-God a décidé d'abattre sa furie vangeresse sur moi, probablement pour avoir osé vénérer quelqu'un d'autre que lui (Va savoir qui.).

Vous vous souvenez de ce qui à déclanché mon torrent de rage soudain, petits lecteurs?

A) Quelqu'un as planté une punaise sur ma chaise.  
B) On m'a fait trébucher dans une flaque de boue.  
C) On a décidé de marier Busu avec mon magnifique Taichou.

Si vous avez répondu C), bravo, vous gagnez un séjour à Cuba! Pas vraiment, mais bon.

Et oui, à quelque part sur cette vaste étandue merdique qu'est le Seireitei, quelqu'un a décidé que je méritais de souffrir. Horriblement. Alors moi aussi j'ai décide que des gens devaient souffrir atrocement. Tout le monde. C'est simple, classique, élégant, non?

À la seconde près ou l'information as fais son chemin de mon oreille jusqu'au sens du jugement de mon cerveau, qui avais probablement décidé de faire grève à ce moment précis, je me suis jeté de tout mon long sur la table pour empoigné le cou... ou deverais-je dire le gras de cou... de Busu et de le tordre horriblement. Au diable la nourriture que je venais d'écraser misérablement sur mes vêtements. Busu doit mourir.

"JE VAIS TE FAIRE LA PEAU, LAMENTIN MERDIQUE, ET JE VAIS ME FAIRE UN MÉCHOUIS AVEC TES RESTES, ET LE DONNER À BOUFFER AU _MÉNOS GRANDE_, SALOPPE!"

À peu près tout le monde a attendu que Busu émette un chant glutural de douleur avant de réagir et de se jeter sur ma personne, ésssayant tant bien que mal de m'extirper les apendices de sur son cou. Se faisant, mes ongles se sont fait une joie de s'encastrer profondément dans sa peau, et de laisser des traces ensanglatées de l'arrière jusqu'au devant de cet horrible amas de gras. Elle se roule de douleur sur le parquais pendant que je débats comme un diable dans l'eau bénite pour que mes assaillants me laisse la trucider. Et le carnage continu.

À ce moment précis, j'ai décidé de laisser les inhabitants du manoir tranquile, je les ai assez martiriser comme ça. Je décide donc de tourner ma furie, en fait, plus-tôt mon incompréhension vers mon Taichou. C'est donc avec un Shunpo magestueusement éffrayant que je me retrouve dans les corridos de la 6èmme. Mes "colègues" se jètent sur les murs eux-mêmes pour éviter que je les piétines, commes je les aiment. J'aboutis devant le porte du bureau, je la défonce délibérément. Renji pousse un cris d'effrois et de terre dans le placard, tremblant comme une feuille. Byakuya, lui, as les yeux grand ouvert et a mollement échapé son peinceau sur le plancher.

-OoOoO-

_Byakuya regarda avec stupeur la belle porte en chene massif de son bureau voller en éclat, et son vice-capitaine se carapater dans un coin, mort de sang ne fit qu'un tour et son outil de travail heurta le plancher._

Sa subordoné se tenait là, dans l'entré, les yeux enragé, le visage rouge carmin. Elle s'aproche dangeureusement vite vers son ère de travail, et bientôt, elle se trouva droit devant lui. La surprise étant totale, il ne réusit à articuler mot, et c'est ainsi qu'il sentit un soudaint élan de douleur sur la joue gauche.

-OoOoO-

Mon Sama-God... Je sens que je vais me faire manger. Mon corps a bougé tout seul, il n'a pas eu besoin de mon aide pour s'avancer jusqu'à son bureau et lui flanquer une belle baffe en plein visage. Elle a retenti en plus. Je sens le visage de Renji se déformer de surprise dans le placard. Celui de Mon Seigneur Igloo, parcontre, reste totalement givré (Clembourg!) de surprise. Il réusit a tourner la tête pour me faire face, mais son expression resta la même. Allez, Sama, c'est pas le temps de regrèter, t'est venu ici pour avoir des explications, tu va les avoir!

"Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire?"

Ma voie est sortie plus forte que je croyais. Mon petit moi intérieur s'est roulé en boule sur le tapis.  
Taichou me regarde, complètement désarsoné, perdu. Je peux dire juste par son expression qu'articuler une phare sensé semblait être le pire défis de toute sa vie.

"-Que... Qu'est-ce que tout cela veux dire...?

- Mais pourquoi, au nom des Dieux et de tout les Saints, POURQUOI est-ce que vous iriez marier Busu?

-... Que... Qui?

-Le gors Lamentin qui me sert de cousine! Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir, puisque vous avec acepté de... de... Ça fe fout tellement la rage que j'arrive même pas à le dire!"

J'ai pris l'ignisiative de le saisir par les épaules et de le brasser en répétant comme une cinglée "Por Qué? Por Quééé?" et le pauvre ne semblait pas plus comprendre que moi ce qui était entrain de se passer. Finallement, j'ai entendu des pas précipité dans le couloir. Deux secondes plus tard, tonton Shu-Shu et quelques Shinigami, dont Keisuke et Papa, ont fait éruption dans le bureau et soudainement, j'ai eu très, très mal à la tête.

_-OoOoO-_

_"Des heures sont passé depuis le ravage du 6èmme siège de la 6èmme division, Sama Kyouraku. Pour arrêter son délirer, son père a du se résoudre à l'assomer, mais elle ne sembles pas vouloir reprendre concience."_

_Plusieurs petit Shinigamis étaient rassemblédevant la porte de la chambre de Sama, dont sa plus récente victime, Byakuya Kuchiki. Unohana fesait un résumé de la condition dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sur, il était normal de rester inconcient quelques minutes après avoir reçu un coup droit sur la tête, mais de là à perdre la carle pendant des heures, quelque chose clochait._

_"Selon ce que j'ai décelé, elle est épuisé, mentalement et phisiquement. Sa pression spirituelle est à son plus bas et baisse d'heures en heures. Elle est en mauvaise état. Il faut fare quelque chose au plus vite."_

_Des têtes se tournairent, des mères se mirent à pleurer et des oncles à se ronger les ongles._

_"-Mais comment ce fait-il qu'elle aie pu... Agire de la sorte il y as quelques instants a peine, si son état est si critique?_

_-L'adrénaline. Son soudain vent d'énergie n'as fait qu'enpirer son état._

_-Que devrions nous faire, dites nous je vous en prie, Unohana Taichou._

_-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai envoyé mes données au Capitaine Kurotsushi, il deverais venir nous donner son rapport dans l'heure."_

_Soudain, en parlant du loup, Mayuri fit éruption dans le couloir avec un Shunpo, quelques fiches à la main._

_"-Vous m'attendiez? Selons ce que je vois ici, il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication à ce qui lui arrive. Elle est bel et bien entré en contact avec son corps lors de sa mission. Et celui-ci est présentement entrain de vider la pauvre de toute sa pression spirituelle. Même l'esprit de son Zanpakutou l'as quité. Sans aucun doute, il faut l'arrêter si nous voulons qu'elle survive."_

_Un silence de mort reignait dans l'air, personne n'osait dire mot. Les pleurs avait même cesés._  
_Soudainement, une voie douce s'éleva, contraire à sa nature habituelle, Byakuya Kuchiki s'avancea._

_"Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire dans ce cas. Il faut détruire son corps..."_

_-OoOoO-_

SoraCooper: BOOM-SHAKA! L'histoire prends une tournure dramatique! Aah, j'ai mal au fesses, le lit sur lequel je suis assied depuis trop longtemps et beaucoup trop dur pour mon pauvre postérieur...

**MAIS C'EST PAS FINIS!**  
Non, les cocos!

J'ai déicdé de me botter mentalement et, pour me faire pardonner mon abscence prolongée, je vous offre aujourd'hui, pas un, pas trois, pas 4, mais bien DEUX chapitres en UN!

C'est pas merveilleux la vie?  
Allez, continuez à lire, cette partie là va être épique!

_-OoOoO-_

_L'opération devait avoir lieu._  
_Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement._

_La vie d'un de ces meilleurs Shinigami depuis longtemps était sur la ligne._  
_Byakuya ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés devant la situation. Il les avait croisé beaucoup trop de fois dans le passé. Cette fois ci, les choses allaient changer._

_Ils ne pouvaient sependant pas agirent immédiatement. Ils devaient premièrement localiser son enveloppe chanelle, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Ils avaient chaqu'un passé de longues heures à chercher sans répis une trace de la pressions spirituelle de Sama._

_Mayuri, devant ses machines;_  
_Unohana, en envoyant quelques un de ses meilleurs quand il en viens à la détection de Reiatsu;_  
_Shunsui, en contribuant de son mieux à la colection de données;_  
_Bykuya, en ratissant au peigne fin les endroits où Sama avais posé pieds dans le monde "Réel"._

_Et au bout d'une journée éreintante de travail acharné, ils ont finalement trouvé une piste. Qui les a ammené à l'endroit exact où Sama avait eu son combat contre l'entitée non-identifié._  
_La possiblilitée qu'elle ai confronté son propre corps dans une bataille de sorts était complettement tirée par les cheveux, spécialement parce qu'elle s'était battue contre un homme et non une femme, mais il fallait la concidérer. Une fois les formalitées réglés, ils se décidèrent sur qui envoyer._

_Keisuke;_  
_Rikichi;_  
_Byakuya;_  
_Shunsui._

_C'était une opération "Getho"._  
_Le Suntaichou n'était pas au courrent que cela allait se produir. Il fallait donc opérer vite et éficacement, sans trop causer de dégat._  
_Sitôt tout cela décidé, ils partirent en direction d'Okinawa._

_-OoOoO-_

_L'endroit dans lequel ils ont trouvé le corps de la Shinigami était pitoyable et n'inspirait rien de bon. Tout le monde étaient sur leurs gardes, la méfiance était de garde. Senbonzakura en joue, Byakuya s'approcha le premier de la petite maison délabrée de laquelle émannait le Reiatsu de Sama. Il ouvra la porte et n'eut pas à s'annoncer. Le corps modifié de Sama était assied en plein millieu de la seule et unique pièce, les jambes croisées, comme s'il médidait, un vieu sabre déposé perpendiculairement à ses genoux. Sitôt le capitaine posat-il un pied à l'intérieur, il fit propulsé des mètres plus loins par un Tsuzuriraiden* . Keisuke Shunpo-ta vers son capitaine. De la fumée recouvrait l'entièreté de la maison, et tranquilement, on pu voir une silhouaite se découper à travers cet épais brouillard. Un jeune garçon, autour du même âge que Sama, les cheveux longs, blonds, un oeuil caché par un cache-oeuil improvisé, seulement vêtu d'un Yukata blanc. Il avait accroché son vieu sabre, sans foureau, à sa ceinture._

_"Vous, tous autant que vous êtes, dégagez de sur ma propriété."_

_Sans réfléchir, Rikichi foncea sur sa cible, évitant plusieurs sorts de Kidou. Il brandit son Zanpakutou et le fit s'abattre sur ce qu'il croyait être la tête du jeune garçon. Quelques étincelles jallirent, et il se rendit compte que son Zanpakutou n'avais pas atteint sa cible, mais son sabre. Le blond l'envoya valser d'un tour du poignet, et se retourna vers Keisuke._

_Il Shupo-a en un éclair vers le jeune Shinigami et se mit litéralement à le marteller de coup de sabre. Sa technique était gracieuse, raffinée, éfficace. On aurait pu jurer qu'il avait été entrainé par un Shinigami, ce qui tennait la route, puisqu'il renfermait en lui toute la technique, les telants, la force de Sama. Keisuke se défendait du mieu qu'il pouvait, tant avec son Zanpakutou qu'avec des sorts de Kidou, mais éventuellement, le blond eu raison de lui. Il dévia sa lame et, d'un demi-tour d'épaules, lui enfonca la sienne profondément dans les côtes._

_Un Shinigami en moins, il n'en restait plus que trois._

_Rikichi fût la cible la plus facile, c'était le plus faible, il n'as pas fait le poid contre la technique et la rapiditée du jeune garçon._

_Plus que les deux capitaines._

_Ce fût une bataille acharnée, difficile. Shunsui fut obligé de libérer son Shikkai, ainsi que Byakuya. une fois la chose faite, la bataille était beaucoup plus facile. Après tout, ce corps n'était pas entrainé au combat contre les Shikkai. Le garçon se trouvait dans une impasse. Seulement, il n'avais pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là. Il fit un Shunpo quelques mètres plus loin, pour être hors de porté des deux capitaines ne seraice que quelques instants. Il se mit alors à réciter une incantation._

_"闇と光のために、僕はあなたの名前を呼ぶ。僕に来られる、夜風の花の竜巻！！！__"**_

_Une énorme explosion retentit, suivi d'un flash aveuglant._  
_Les deux capitaines furent brièvement aveuglés, et quand ils reprirent leurs sens de la vue, ils puirent constater la raison de ce flash._  
_Le vieux sabre avec lequel se battait le jeune homme avait, avec cet incantation, atteint son Shikkai. Un double sabre, comme selui de Shunsui et Ukitake. Ils étaient mal. Depuis quand Sama avait-elle atteint son Shikkai? Enfin peu importe, ils devaient s'en débarasser au plus vite."_

_-OoOoO-_

Huh... C'est vide ici... Jake? Yoohoo, Jake, où t'est passé, mec?

Écho, noirceur, rien... Mais bordel qu'est-ce quei se passe? Jake s'est barré? Il a fini par en avoir ras le bol de moi? J'ai plus de Zanpakutou?... Merrrrde, ça crain, pourquoi les Dieux s'acharnent-ils sur moi?

Hm...? De la lumière...? Est-ce que je me réveille par hasard?

-OoOoO-

SoraCooper: Yaaaay, hihihi, fini! Domage, le reste est à suivre~

FanGirl: "Mon Dieu, pourquoi tant de cruautée, Sora?"

SoraCooper: Hahahahah, parce que. Le prochain chapitre ne va pas être un chapitre, à vrais dire, mais une fiche de description pour Sama. Vous allez enfin en savoir un peu plus sur notre chère protagoniste!

Allez, à toutes!  
N'oubliez pas les Reviews! 

* * *

_*_:Hadō no jūichi : Tsuzuri raiden ( 破道・の・十一 - 製本電, _11evoie de destruction : liaison éclair_)  
**: "Au nom des ténèbres et de la lumière, je prononce ton nom. Viens à moi, Fleur de pommier des vents nocturnes!"


End file.
